Mi todo en ti
by Cho Si-chan
Summary: Tras a ver escuchado una conversacion de su "amigo", Hinata decide vengarse de él por haberla humillado, así que para vengarse decide entrar en el circulo del entretenimiento, aunque no tuviera algun talento, o al menos eso ella creer, hay conocera a Naruto, el actor del momento, quien ella ayudara a volver a ser el mismo de ante.
1. Una nueva Meta

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y algunos personajen son completamente mios.**

* * *

Nick: **Cho **. Antes: **Yamiili.**

**Aclaratoria**: Este fic! esta basado en el Dorama y Anime, Skip Beat! Yo solo eh visto el dorama, NO TODO, pero igual el dorama fue motivo de inspirarme hacer mi primer fic!

* * *

**Mi Todo en ti.**

* * *

**Una Nueva meta.**

* * *

Llevó una mano a su boca, y se deslizo por la puerta, incrédula a lo que sus oídos oían.

_Ella ha sido una muy buena sirvienta para mí, es por eso que aun no la eh votado de mi departamento, es muy útil a la hora de prepararme mi comida, mi cama hasta mi baño._

Y tras esos se escucharon risitas cortas. Ella apretó su labio inferior tratando de no romper en llanto, que por muy difícil que trato ya estaban sobresaliendo de sus ojos perla aquellas gotas cristalinas.

_Pero aunque sea útil en esas cosas, es una total fracasada, dejó sus sueños por ayudarme, ya sabiendo yo que tenía el éxito seguro, pero no, quiso seguir a mi lado y bueno, ella es la que paga este departamento y la comida, en tanto a mi es dinero ahorrado…_

Abrió sus ojos de sopetón y se paró, apretando sus puños.

¡Fracasada!

Una ira interna se apoderó de ella, su seño se frunció y su labio inferior tembló de ira.

No supo cómo, pero se voltio y abrió la puerta de sopetón, los que estaban sentados, bueno en realidad, el chico estaba sobre la chica acariciándole la mejilla, y al escuchar él golpe voltearon, la chica se sorprendió pero él se mantuvo sereno, se paró y miró de arriba abajo, lo que un día fue su mejor amiga.

De estatura mediana, cabello largo color negro, hermosa mirada perla, cual ocultaba bajo unos feos anteojos y ropa holgada y sencilla.

Sonrió burlonamente a ver eso.

-Escuchaste, eh…

-¡Eres un maldito Sasori!- le grito, y las lagrimas no pudieron ser retenidas por más tiempo, y cayeron por sus mejillas- ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti me pagas con esto!

-Yo no pedí tu ayuda-aquello la impacto.

-Pero tu…

-Sí, dije que vieras conmigo, pero no que te pegaras a mí por toda tu vida-habló, sin perder la postura, calmado como si no pasara nada-. Si, pedi tu ayuda, pero sabes que, ya no la necesito- camino un poco hacia me estorbas, eres una molestia…

Apretó más sus puños. ¿Por qué estaba pasando aquello? ¿Qué había hecho ella mal?

-Sasori- su voz retumbo- ¡Estas me las pagas!- el chico siguió mirándola como si nada, eso la enfureció mas- ¡Me vengare, ya verás maldito!

El río por dos segundos.

-¿Cuál es tu risa? – se acerco más a él-. ¡Estoy hablando muy enserio!

-Pues es que me gustaría ver cómo lo haces- y miró su camisa de camarera-No eres nadien, eres una simple camarera, y no creo que con eso logres hundirme- y rio otra vez.

Hinata cerró sus ojos, pensando que tenía razón pero luego algo vino a su mente.

-¡Eso ya lo veraz!, entrare al círculo del entretenimiento-aquello le hizo alza una ceja, y luego estallo a risas, haciéndole fruncir más su seño, las lagrimas ya se habían secado completamente-.¡Veraz que lo lograre!, ¡Uzuratokachi!

-Vamos a ver si es cierto, porque si a mí me concierne no tienes ni un talento- se cruzo de brazos divertido.

Ella sonrió sardónica, aunque sabía que era verdad pero no podía demostrarle cuenta razón tenía.

-Eso es lo que crees tú.

Y con esas palabras abandono el edificio.

* * *

Camino y camino no sabiendo a donde ir, aquel departamento era su hogar, pero ya no le tenía, frunció el seño. Hubiera reclamado eso antes de abandonarlo, pero ya no podía era demasiado cabezota para volver, además…

Agacho su mirada triste.

No quería volver a verle, llevó una mano a su cabeza, le dolía y su pecho le ardía. La ganas de llorar se presentaron otra vez.

¿Cómo había podido Sasori decir todo eso?

Camino aun más, tropezaba con varias personas, que se quejaban pero ella no les escuchaba, era como si solo estuviera ella caminando en una inmensa oscuridad.

_-_¡Hey, muévete!- aquellas cornetas hicieron regresarla a la realidad, y volteando se encontró a varios carros esperando a que terminara de cruzar para avanzar, molestos eran los que estaban los conductores-¡Muévete quieres!- le gritó uno, y ella agacho su mirada cruzando rápidamente, apenada por lo que había causado.

En esa misma cola, había estado, dentro de una limosina de cuatro puertas nada menos que un chico muy impaciente que le irritaba estar metido en ello, y no ver nada de movimiento.

-¿Pero qué pasa?, porque no se mueven, voy a llegar tarde-comentó irritado.

-Lo siento jefe-habló el conductor- al parecer hubo un pequeño obstáculo y cuando pudieron quitarlo ya había pasado otra vez el semáforo a rojo-Eso hizo que suspirara pesadamente.

-Vamos Naruto, tranquilízate aun falta diez minutos para que grabes y el set queda a una cuadra, estás cerca- trato de calmarlo un chico de cabellos castaños y mirada azabache, quien miraba unos papeles y miraba por su laptop a la misma vez.

El chico rodó sus ojos, sabia eso, solo que no le gustaba llegar tarde, no quería que se le pegara esa maya de su maestro.

-Por cierto Kiba, que tengo para hoy, a parte de mi grabación-preguntó, recostándose a ver si se relajaba al fin, y mientras escuchaba a su manager miraba por la ventana de su auto, a ver si así despejaba su mente.

* * *

Corrió la puerta y saludo, los que estaban presentes le devolvieron el saludo sonriendo, y una señora se le acerco.

-Hinata-chan qué bueno que llegaste, necesito que me ayudes en la cocina, por favor-comentó, era una mujer muy bonita de cabellos rubios y mirada verdosa, la chica asintió tratando de disimular su tristeza, bajando su mirada, pero igual no funciona la señora ya se había dado cuenta, y levanta su rostro por el mentón-¿Hinata-chan ocurre algo?- preguntó preocupada.

Hinata mordió su labio inferior, tratando de no volver a llorar, pero ya no podía más y abrazo a la mujer, sorprendiéndola a instante.

-Señora Makomi…-sollozó, la señora le correspondió el abrazo enseguida y acarició su cabello esperando a que dejara de llorar y le pudiera contar que era lo que le estaba pasanba-Señora Makomi…

Que había pasado para que Hinata llorara así.

-Ya veo…

La rubia miró a Hinata quien había dejado de llorar desde hace rato, y había pasado a contarle todo, desde el principio, hasta ahorita.

Nunca imagino que hubiera dejado todo tan solo por ayuda a un amigo, quien a final de todo no era un amigo de verdad.

-¿Y ahora que vas hacer, Hinata-chan?-atrevió a preguntar, y vio como ella suspiraba.

-Pues pensaba vengarme entrando en el circulo del entretenimiento-respondió mientras movía su té-.Y llegar a ser tan famosa que Akasuna no Sasori no le quedaría otra que inclinarse ante mi- una gota surco en el rostro de Makomi a ver como Hinata había sacado un muñequito de Sasori y lo apuñalaba con agujas.

-Y si quieres ser muy famosa, en que te querías especializar Hinata-chan-pero aquella pregunta hizo que la chica se desanimara-¿Hinata-chan?

-Pues no tengo ni idea, no sé en que soy buena, Makomi-san.

La rubia miró de arriba abajo a Hinata y vio algo que no le gusto, ni le ha gustado desde que la conoció.

Hinata era una chica muy bonita, y a ella no le gustaba que lo ocultara con esas ropas y esos anteojos de botella, así que algo se le ocurrió.

-Hinata-chan creo que primero deberíamos cambiar un poco tu imagen-la chica miró a la rubia y luego se miró a ella.

-¿Imagen?...

-¡Sí! así que… ¡Querido me voy de compras!-gritó, y una voz se escucho desde la cocina.

-¡Si, diviértete mucho querida, traeme algo si puedes!

Makomi agarro la mano de Hinata y salió corriendo, no sin antes agarrar su bolso y por si acaso su cochinito de bonos.

-Vamos Hinata-chan, si que no divertiremos...

* * *

-Y… ¡Corte!-gritó el director.

Suspiró cansando, agarrando una toalla y secando su brillante rostro producto por el sudor, Kiba se le acerco sonriente.

-Otro buen trabajo, Naruto-comentó. El rubio siguió tomando agua asintiendo a lo que decía su manager- Jiraya-san quiere hablar contigo, ahora mismo.

-¡Ah! Ahora que quiere- chilló, dejando la botella de agua en su sitió y entrando a la tienda para cambiarse.

* * *

-Kawuai, te ves tan linda Hinata-chan…

Los ojos de Makomi se iluminaron, y es que, ver a Hinata con aquella la ropa le hacía ver tan encantadora.

Hinata se sonrojo y se miró, llevaba puesto una falda de tablones blanca, una camisa de tirantes rosa, a juego con un chaleco sin mangas color gris, bufanda blanca, por el frío que se empezaba a ver por el otoño, medias de mallas negras y zapatillas.

Llevaba su cabello suelto y peinado, no llevaba sus feas gafas de botella ahora lleva unos anteojos muy modernos color negros.

-Makomi-san, no cree que es mucho-habló avergonzada Hinata mientras tiraba de su falda pues era muy corta- No estoy muy acostumbrada a llevar este tipo de ropa, y usted ha gastado mucho en mi…

-Nada de eso, Hinata-chan- y se paró a un puesto de helados, en eso pudo fijarse como el chico heladero se le queda viendo a Hinata muy embobadamente y Hinata no se daba nada de cuenta, sonrió ante eso, _Hinata-chan es tan inocente_- sonrió- Disculpe me puede dar dos helados de fresa, por favor-pidió al heladero quien despertó de su embobamiento, y asintió.

-Aquí tiene- extendió los helados aun sin dejar de mirar a Hinata.

-Gracias- Makomi los agarro y siguieron caminando por aquel gran parque.

Hinata en el resto del camino miraba siempre al piso, le avergonzaba mucho vestirse así, ella preferiría unos simples jeans y una camisa manga corta con algún anime estampado, sí, eso sí era comodidad.

Entonces…

Algo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, había pisado un papel, al parecer lo que quedo de algún periódico, iba a ignorarlo pero vio que era de la fecha de hoy, y algo había llamado completamente su atención.

-¿Hinata-chan?- Makomi se había acercado a la joven, curiosa a ver que leía.

Hinata miró atentamente aquellos anuncios, cuando abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

-¡Makomi-san esta es mi oportunidad!-gritó de repente haciendo brincar a la rubia por el mega gritó, entonces Hinata feliz le mostro en articulo haciendo que la rubia leyera.

-Audiciones abiertas para ingresar al círculo del entretenimiento en MK, fecha de inscripciones hasta el martes 16, hasta las 5 de la tarde- terminó de leer, y sonrió.

-¡Tengo q ir, ahora mismo!-elevó su puño, y entonces miró la rubia y agarro sus manos-. Señora Makomi gracias, por todo, pero me debo ir ahora mismo.

-Tranquila pequeña, ve y consigue esa inscripción- le alzó en dedo a modo de apoyo, la peliazul sonrió, entonces Makomi vio su reloj-. Es mejor que te apures, ya son las 4:15, MK queda, creo, que a seis cuadras de aquí.

-¡Sí!- y salió corriendo, a todo lo que daban sus pies.

Debía llegar cuanto antes, si quería entrar y llegar a ser la más famosa de Corea, y así humillar a Sasori como tanto quería.

-¡Ya lo veras Sasori!

Makomi vio alejarse a Hinata y sonrió.

Esa niña tenía tanta energía que sorprendía a cualquiera que la conociese.

Entonces volteó y se sorprendió a ver una gran pancarta de Akasuna no Sasori, frente suyo, sonriendo como todo atractivo chico.

-De lo que te has perdido chico…

Y así siguió su camino, tarareando una canción felizmente.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?- preguntó de una, mientras llevaba una taza de té a sus labios.

El señor frente a él suspiró, y habló.

-Naruto últimamente tu forma de actuar en las escenas de amor no transmiten emoción, cuando se supone que debes confesar lo que sientes por la chica, no se nota que la quieres, es más pareciera como si la odiaras y eso no es lo que quiere el director, ya que se supone que es una escena de amor, y no de repulsión hacia la chica…

El chico se quedo callado, apuñando sus manos debajo de la mesa, mientras su mirada era seria y mirada a él peliblanco.

-El director me dijo, que si seguías así no le quedaría de otro si no despedirte, y yo estoy muy de acuerdo con eso…

Kiba, que hasta el momento se mantenía callado miró preocupado a Naruto.

-¿Entonces por qué no me despiden de una vez?-soltó Naruto fríamente-Si no está feliz con mi trabajo entonces que me despida.

-Tampoco es eso lo que queremos -Jiraya también soltó bruscamente, pero luego suspiró-Tu eres un gran actor Naruto, y siempre has actuado con tanta fluidez, ninguna escena se te ah resultado difícil, siempre las manejas bien, pero últimamente eso ha cambiado-tomó un sorbo de tu té y continuo-¿Acaso te ha sucedió algo?- preguntó de repente, y se dio cuenta del sobresalto que dio el rubio.

Naruto se acomodo en su silla y contesto.

-No me ha sucedido nada, Jiraya.

-¿Seguro?

-Completamente- Naruto miró la ventana, que prácticamente era todo la pared-Seguro actuó así porque eh estado muy estresado últimamente.

-¿Y por qué?-Naruto le miró y frunció el seño- Porque eso nunca ah sido un obstáculo para ti.

-¡Maldición! Debes de saberlo todo, Jiraya- y se levantó bruscamente, Kiba se sobresalto. Jiraya solo lo miró me pasa nada, ¿y que si es por el estre?, a todo actor le pasa, y no es raro que me pase a mi en alguna vez-se volteo y camino a la puerta, y cuando cerro lo hizo bruscamente, haciendo sobresalta a Kiba y a los que pasaban por ahí.

-Este muchacho- Jiraya suspiró masajeándose la sien.

Kiba suspiró y decidió también retirarse.

Pero antes.

-Jiraya-sama-el señor le miro-No reprenda a Naruto, él paso por algo que lo destrozo y por eso es que actúa así últimamente, no solo actuando si no también cuando esta fuera del set.

Y con eso se retiro.

Jiraya se levantó y miró por su gran ventana.

-Ya sabía yo que era por algo…

* * *

Hinata miró aquel gran edificio frente a ella, apretó sus puños, decidida y nerviosa estaba, dio un paso al frente y enseguida camino, cruzo esa puerta giratoria, y miró lo grande que era en el interior.

Silbó. Era enorme.

-_Pero ahora que hago_-pensó, entonces busco algo con su mirada, entonces vio a dos chicas detrás de un gran escritorio, se acerco a ellas, y sonrió - las llamó, y de inmediato ellas la miraron.

-Si, la puedo ayudar en algo señorita-una de las chicas habló, y Hinata asintió, abrió su boca para decir algo, pero nada salió-.¿Señorita?

_-Pero que debería decir-_pensó, mordiendo su labio yo busco-al fin habló- Ah alguien que me de la gran oportunidad para demostrar que puedo ser una gran estrella- comentó, las chicas le miraron extrañas.

Una habló aquí para inscribirte en las audiciones, ¿no?- Hinata asintió efusivamente.

-¡Si! es eso- chilló, las muchachas le miraron.

-Pero es que...

-¿Súdese algo?- Hinata se giró, y vio a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azabache, se sonrojo, era muy guapo.

-Itachi-san, esta señorita vino a por la inscripciones, pero estas acabaron ya hace cinco minutos-Hinata miró su reloj alarmada, y vio que era las 5:5, calló al piso.

Había fallado.

-Pues no veo de malo, en que haya una audición más-eso la hizo girar su cabeza hacia aquel chico tan atractivo, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro así que vamos-le extendió su mano y ella acepto gustosa.

-Pero Itachi-san, si Kakashi-san se entera o Jiraya-san que hiso esto, podrían...

-Eso no ocurrirá, tranquilas- y les guiño el ojo, haciéndolas sonrojar.

Entonces subió las escaleras mecánicas junto a Hinata, quien no dejaba de sonreí.

No había fallado después de todo.

.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! ^^ me esforze mucho en que sea un cap algo largo, pero no garantizo que los demas lo sean, aunque tratare de esforzarme! en ello.

Claro habra conti! si hay Reviews, ya que eso es lo que inspira al escritor a continuar!

Bueno, eso es todo se despide Cho !

besos!


	2. Preguntas

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y algunos personajes son completamente mios.**

* * *

**Aclaratoria**: Este fic! esta basado en el Dorama y Anime, Skip Beat! Yo solo eh visto el dorama, **NO TODO**, pero igual el dorama fue motivo de inspiración para hacer mi primer fic! asi que espero que no se extrañen si ven algunas escenas parecidas a las del Drama.

* * *

**Mi Todo en ti.**

* * *

**PREGUNTAS.**

* * *

Hinata miraba impresionada aquella oficina, era de lo más lujosa y grande, con grandes ventanales en cada pared, muebles grandes y al parecer muy cómodos, una mesita con una moderna tetera y bocadillos deliciosos, y a un lado otra más alta con una Tv pantalla plana, y el gran escritorio frente suyo. Se sonrojo al ver como aquel hombre-joven le miraba, mostrando una gran sonrisa de perfecta dentadura.

Iba a articular una palabra pero él se le adelanto.

—Y dime pequeña en que quieres especializarte, ¿Canto? ¿Baile?, ¿Modelo?, ¿Actriz?, ¿conductora de programas? — pregunto curioso, Hinata se sorprendió por todas esas opciones y llevó una mano a su barbilla meditándolo.

No sabía en que era buena.

Y si es que era buena.

—Bueno yo…-empezó hablar tímidamente—.No sé en que soy buena exactamente-Itachi levanto una ceja—._Que hago no puedo decir que solo quiero entrar aquí por vengarme de Sasori, ¡Ahhh! debí pensar en algo antes de venir corriendo… _—Entonces miró un poster en la pared de atrás del azabache pegado en la pared, era una imagen de una nuevo drama que saldría pronto, un bombillito alumbro su cabeza— _Improvisare_…Pero, se que la actuación podría ser lo mío…

— ¿Podría? —aquel tono la sorprendió, alzó su vista y miró al chico, quien tenía los codos sobre la mesa y apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos, aquella mirada azabache asusto un poco Hinata—.Pequeña, aquí no se acepta un "Podría", si vienes a MK es preparado ya con tu meta puesta, ¿por qué no tienes algún talento?... ¡acaso quieres hacernos perder el tiempo! —Hinata respigón, y se mordió su labio inferior, queriendo llorar.

Cuando pensaba que había dado el primer paso, ahora iba a retroceder, no, no podía permitir eso.

—Y-yo…-tragó seco, no sabiendo que decir claramente—.No es que quiera hacerles perder…—Hinata cruzo sus manos debajo de la mesa, su cabeza estaba gacha ocultando su apagada mirada—. El tiempo, ya más que todo deseo estar aquí, poder cumplir mi meta, y si, aun no se en que puedo ser buena, pero, se que lo descubriré, por favor deme esta oportunidad—levanta su mirada. Itachi pudo ver mucha seguridad en sus palabras, y determinación en sus ojos.

Suspiró y luego sonrió, esa mirada le había convencido, y a él era muy difícil que le convenciera.

—Está bien—Hinata abrió sus ojos esperanzada—.Pero aun no debes de estar 100% segura de que ya entraste—saca algo de una gaveta y se la extiende—. Primero debes de pasar por las audiciones—Hinata asintió y agarro el papel, contenta—.Solo pocos llegan a entrar. ¿Estás segura que tu podrás lógralo? Solo te queda un día para prepararte.

Hinata le miró, y se levantó como un resorte.

—Claro que voy a lograrlo, yo nunca ¡me rindo! — y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se voltio de repente—._Le he conseguido_… Gracias por darme esta oportunidad—miró la el nombre gravado en una tabla sobre el escritorio, y sonrió—.Itachi-san.

Y abandono la oficina, pegando gritos y brincado.

Itachi miró por donde se había ido la chica, esperando no haberse equivocado en darle una planilla de inscripción, si no, podían regañarle por reclutarla habiendo ya cerrado las audiciones.

Y solo eso podía ocurrir si no mostraba algún talento.

Sonrió de repente, algo le decía que no.

* * *

—Así que, ¿qué es lo que te está pasando Naruto? — el hombre se paró frente él y le miró expectante—. Ah ¿ocurrido algo?, te veo muy irritado últimamente, y tú no eres así.

Naruto frunció su seño, primero Jiraya ahora Kakashi.

—No me pasa nada, Kakashi-sensei—metió las manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón y los apretó fuertemente, mirando a un lado furiosamente triste—. Porque todos me preguntan lo mismo…Porque, casi todos me preguntan si estoy bien, si me ocurre algo, si paso algo— se levantó haciendo que kakashi se apartara para que este pasara, quedando de espalda al peliplateado, quien suspiró a ver que él chico no le diría nada.

—Si algunos te preguntamos es porque nos interesa como te sientes—apunto—. Pero está bien—se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—.Si no me quieres decir está bien… Por cierto, si ves a Sakura dile que pasado mañana tiene que viajar de una vez a Japón para empezar a firmar su nuevo drama.

— Díselo tu mismo — y siguió su camino por esos pasillos de aquella sala, sin mirar atrás.

Kakashi metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y meneo la cabeza, definitivamente algo había pasado.

Naruto seguía caminando, pisando más duro de lo normal, su mirada detonaba enojo y cierta tristeza…_Porque tenían que recordarle ese nombre, _ahora más que nada él no deseaba escuchar ese nombre.

Entonces cuando iba a cruzar aquella esquina, de no haber sido que la hubiera visto a tiempo, hubiera chocado con aquella chica quien venía muy distraídamente leyendo algo.

Su seño se frunció un poco, porque no se movía, él tenia algo de "prisa".

* * *

**_Minutos antes._**

* * *

Miraba aquella planilla como si fuera de oro, no paraba de leerla y una y otra vez, y es que, había conseguido participar…

— ¡Lo eh conseguido! —alzó sus brazos emocionada, pero luego los bajo un poco, sabía que aun no debía cantar victoria, primero debía pasar la audición, y luego…

_Sasori._

Había bajado su mirada, y inconscientemente había apretado la hoja, casi arrugándola.

— ¿Sera que podre superarle? —se preguntaba, Sasori era actualmente un ídolo pop en toda Corea, y otras países del continente Asiático, podría ella superar en tan poco tiempo a alguien como él.

Sabía que él no se había hecho tan famoso de un día para otro, ella misma había visto con sus propios ojos como él iba creciendo poco a poco hasta convertirse lo que hoy en día es.

Abrazo la hoja, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos totalmente.

Y si no pasaba las audiciones…

_Sol pocos llegan a pasar, estás segura que tu podrás hacerlo._

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente, y si ella no era de ese poco.

_¡No!_

No debía de pensar negativamente, ella le conseguiría entrar o si no, dejaría de llamarse… ¡Hinata Hyuga, la imparable!

—Estas en medio, podrías apartarte—aquella voz tan varonil la hizo despegarse de sus pensamientos, alzó su vista y…contuvo la respiración, no podía ser cierto. Alto, piel bronceada, cabello rubio, y bellos y atrayentes ojos azules.

— ¡U-uzumaki…N-Naruto! —le apunto sorprendidamente… ¿aterrada?—_De todas las agencias, tenia que elejir a la que estuviera él_—pensó, No es que estuviera emocionada por eso, solo que él era a quien Sasori odiaba tanto, no sabia por que, pero cuando Hinata supo que Sasori le odiaba ella habia empezado a odiarle tambien, sin ninguna razón—. _No veo ahora algun motivo para odiarle, ademas nunca le eh odiado, nisiquiera eh estado interezada en él como fan..._

Naruto alzó una ceja irónico.

_Una fan al parecer._

—Si lo que quieres es un autografo, ven despues pequeña ahorita estoy algo apurado

Hinata, quien ni habia prestado atención a esas palabras, no sabiendo que hacer ya que aun estaba aturdida, dio un paso atrás, otro más, pero en el tercero se había enredado con sus propios pies haciéndola caer de lleno al piso, el papel había salido de sus manos, cayendo lentamente y aterrizando en los pies del rubio, quien lo levanto y miró detenidamente la hoja.

Alzó una ceja.

—No era que las audiciones habían acabado ya hace una hora—comentó extraño, mirándola ahora a ella, quien sin saber porque desvió la mirada a nerviosa—. ¿Cómo la haz conseguido? Acaso… ¿La robaste?

El seño de Hinata se frunció inmediatamente.

— ¡Robar! No robaría nunca—se levantó y le arrebato la planilla de sus manos, como osaba él decirle ladrona—. La conseguí por que el Itachi-san me la dio, ya que es obvio que pienso audicionar—guardo la hoja en su bolso y le miró.

—Para alguien que quiera audicionar, vendría temprano para su planilla de inscripción- le miro muy fijamente-. Si vienes a MK debes tener cierta responsabilidad con tus obligaciones, niña—Hinata inflo sus cachetes, ¿niña? Tenía 20 años—. Pero veo que no la tienes, se te ve que eres muy irresponsable, que ni tiene talento, así son las personas irresponsables, como tú.

Aquellas palabras hicieron molestar a Hinata, y más si él lo la conocía, y sobre todo con aquel tono que las había dicho.

Mismo tono como lo había dicho Sasori.

— ¡Oye! Tu no me conoces, para estar diciendo que si o no tengo talento, y si soy responsable, muy responsable. Solo que hoy mismo fue que decidí ser parte de esto por razones de poder vengarme del idiota, y arrogante de Akasuna no Sasori, que se cree la gran cosa del mundo por ser un muy buen cantante, ya que de no ser porque ese maldito me fuera tratado así, yo no estaria aqui!…

Se mordió su labio rápidamente, por su maldito impulso había hablado de más.

_¡Rayos!_

Se golpeo mentalmente.

—Akasuna no Sasori—Naruto alzó una ceja confuso, entonces se volteo y sacó su celular. Hinata levanto una ceja, a ver como miraba y escribía en aquel teléfono, después de que haya nombrado el nombre de su_ "rival",_ entonces se acerco por la espalda, se inclino un poco y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¡No conoces a Akasuna no Sasori! —.Chilló a ver como había buscado en google a Sasori, metiéndose en —. Es el ídolo musical actualmente, atractivo, con una voz de angel, no puede ser que no le conozcas—entonces se volvió a morder el labio, pegándose una cachetada mentalmente.

_¡Qué rayos! Yo lo odio, no debo de estar alagándolo, Vamos Hinata concéntrate en tu objetivo…_

—Bueno, de todos modos no me importa si es o no famoso- comentó restándole importancia, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su saco. Entonces cuando iba a avanzar, algo vino a su mente—. Dijiste… ¿vengarme? —.Entonces se acerco un poco a ella, Hinata se encogió de hombros por ese tono, que la hizo intimidar, raramente—.No vengas aquí y utilices nuestra agencia por motivo de venganza hacia una personas, aquí se viene a trabajar duro profesionalmente, no a jugar, si quieres jugar "a la venganza" ve a otra parte a hacerlo, y no nos estorbes aquí.

Tras decir eso, se fue sin siquiera dejar que Hinata digiera algo, quien miro por donde se iba hasta que este se perdió por aquellos pasillos.

* * *

Se recostó en su cama de sopetón.

—No sé que le ven—apunto, frunciendo sus seño en pensar en ese rubio te atrayentes ojos azules—.Se ve que es un patán arrogante, mejor es Sasuke-kun como actor— y miro el poster que tenía a su lado, era el poster de un drama, "Vínculos", él era su segundo estrella favorito y actuaba hay, ya que el primero era o había sido—. Sasori—suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

La imagen de él llego a su mente, alto, pelirrojo, y hermosos ojos color miel, sonriendo sinceramente mientras comía de la comida que ella le había preparado, después de su arduo trabajo como trainee de su agencia.

_—Hinata, ¡arigato! la comida estuvo deliciosa—sonrió cálidamente, y le dio un pequeño abrazo, a modo de afecto. Ella sonrió contenta con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas._

—Sasori, en qué momento cambiaste tanto-comentó al aire, mientras miraba el techo tristemente.

_—Escuchaste, eh…_

_—¡Eres un maldito Sasori!— le grito, y las lagrimas no pudieron ser retenidas por más tiempo, y cayeron por sus mejillas—. ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti me pagas con esto!_

_—Yo no pedí tu ayuda—aquello la impacto._

_—Pero tu…_

_—Sí, dije que vieras conmigo, pero no que te pegaras a mí por toda tu vida—habló, sin perder la postura, calmado como si no pasara nada—. Si pedir tu ayuda, pero sabes que, ya no la necesito— camino un poco a ella—.solo me estorbas, eres una molestia…_

_Apretó más sus puños. ¿Por qué estaba pasando aquello? ¿Qué había hecho mal?_

_—Sasori—su voz retumbo—. ¡Estas me las pagas!— el chico siguió mirándola como si nada, eso la enfureció mas—.¡Me vengare, ya verás!_

_El río por dos segundos._

_—¿Cuál es tu risa? — se acerco más a él—. ¡Estoy hablando muy enserio!_

_—Pues es que me gustaría ver cómo— y miró su camisa de camarera—.No eres nadien, eres una simple camarera, y no creo que con eso logres hundirme— y rio otra vez._

—Porque ya no eres él mismo de antes...

_—¡Hinata!—la chica volteo y sonrió a ver a su amigo pelirrojo acercársele—. Hinata, ¿cuando llegaste? te estaba esperando desde la tarde, para ir al lago._

_—Lo siento Sasori-kun—se disculpo, haciendo una reverencia—. Es que estuve ayudando a tu mamá, con los nuevos huéspedes en la posada—comentó, mostrando que en sus manos llevaba algunas frazadas. _

_—¡Ah! pero bueno eso ya no importa, vamos te quiero mostrar una canción que compuse con mi guitarra—la tomo de improvisto por una mano, y salieron corriendo de ahí riendo los dos._

Hinata seguía mirando el techo, y sin ella darse cuenta, diminutas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—_Me siento tan triste, como aquella vez, pero esta vez el sentimiento es diferente a esa vez, es como si quemara profundamente en mi interior... Nunca pensé que tu digieras esas palabras tan hirientes, Sasori, yo tanto que te desmotare mi apoyo y admiración y tú me pagas así... Deje mis sueños, para poder ayudarte día y noche, nunca te reproche nada porque enserio quería ayudarte a cumplir tus sueños... Porque sinceramente, viéndote cumplirlos es como si yo estuviera cumpliendo los míos, porque eras mi amigo y yo en verdad te quería mucho... _

Cerró sus ojos, y coloco su brazo arriba de sus ojos, tratando de retenerlas, pero están salían aun más rápidas... había roto en llanto.

Nunca se imagino que en esa noche lloraría tanto.

.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui! espero que les haya gustado este cap! y disculpen la tardanza es que estaba algo ocupada, puede que sea algo corto pero lo quise dejar hasta aqui en realidad. Espero que enserio les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por sus **Reviews! **

Asi que si les gusto este cap! dejenme un reviews si! ;D ... Ah! y sinceramente no sabia como llamar a este cap! jejejej asi que le puse lo primero que se me ocurrio. xD

Se despide, ChoSi-chan! hasta la proxima! amigos! ...


	3. Audiciones

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y algunos personajes son completamente míos.**

* * *

**Aclaratoria**: Este fic! está basado en el Dorama y Anime, Skip Beat! Yo solo eh visto el dorama, **NO TODO**, pero igual el dorama fue motivo de inspiración para hacer mi primer fic! así que espero que no se extrañen si ven algunas escenas parecidas a las del Drama.

**Aclaratoria 2:** La canción que supuestamente escribe Hinata, no es de mi autorización, es de la cantante coreana **J-Min**, quien la canta como OST para el Drama **For You In Full Blossom, **yo solo la subtitule. Me encanto este canción, y quise ponerla como la canción principal de Hinata-chan.

* * *

**Mi Todo en ti.**

* * *

**AUDICIÓN.**

* * *

Seguía mirando el techo, sus ojos perlados ahora rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas brillantes por las lágrimas, que hace rato acababa de derramar, y varios pañuelos regados en su cama. Viró su rostro a la pared, miro el reloj de madera colgado en ella, sorprendiéndose un poco por la hora.

—3:30 de la madrugada- susurró, entonces al ver una ventana el lado, puedo ver gotas cristalinas caer, sonrió nostálgicamente, al parecer el cielo lloraba con ella, acompañándola. Entonces de repente abrió sus ojos, y se sentó en la cama de sopetón—. ¡Mi amuleto! — Gritó y buscó desesperadamente en unas cajas, al parecer un objeto—. Como lo eh podido descuidar, claro pensando en el idiota de Sasori todo el día, como no hacerlo—entonces sonrió al encontrarlo, lo alzó y abrazo enseguida contenta.

—Pensé que no te encontraría— y lo volvió a alza, era una hermosa mini piedra jade—Mi amuleto, mi Sol-sshi— y se recostó mirándola sin perder detalle de ella—. Sol-sshi… _Ahora que me acuerdo, nunca más vi a Sol-sshi, desde que me mude a Saúl con Sasori, nunca más pude verle, ¿qué será de él?_ —entonces se recostó boca abajo, y con el movimiento había tumbado la cesta donde hace rato había encontrado su amuleto—. Oh, que desorden— se inclinó y empezó a recoger las cosas.

Entonces mientras colocaba las cosas en su sitio, tocó algo que llamó su atención, un cuaderno de portada rosa.

—Eh, pero si es mi diario— se sentó y lo abrió, sorprendiéndose a ver algo—. Pero si es mi canción— comentó, a ver aquel párrafo al parecer sin terminar—. Nunca pude terminarle, era mi primera composición, me acuerdo que la hice al recordar a mamá, después no la concluí al empezar a trabajar— entonces sonrió, como si algo hubiera pasado por su cabeza, buscó algún lápiz y cuando lo consiguió se volvió a sentar en su cama mirando las líneas de aquel párrafo.

Entonces se aclaró la garganta, y empezó a leer.

—**Incluso si la vida es dura, no te rindas hasta el final. El cielo está de tu lado, te protegerá. Tus pasos son pesados, haz un poco de ruido. Te hundes y dejas escapar un suspiro. Pero una vez más, un intento más**…—sonrió le gustaba esa parte. Entonces sin saber, empezó a escribir sin parar en la siguiente línea—. **Mira hacia el cielo con confianza… Ahora es solo el comienzo…**

Y sin ella pensarlo, y sin ser consciente, había pasado la noche tratando de terminar esa canción con mucho esmero.

Makomi quien observaba, desde la puerta entreabierta a la peli-azul, sonrió.

Al principio se había preocupado al escucharla llorar mientras pasaba, pero pensó que dejarla sola, había sido lo mejor para Hinata. Pero verla, escribir al parecer una canción, o lo que había llegado a escuchar, le hacia ver que esa chica podía llegar a ser tan famosa como cualquiera de ahorita, ya que se ponía metas y las cumplía, no importa que tan difícil sean, siempre las cumplía...Y sabia que esta no seria la acepción...

—Hinata, a lo mejor este ah sido tu destino, y puede que el mundo del entretenimiento si sea lo tuyo ...-susurro, antes de perderse por los pasillos, sonriendo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

* * *

**Día de la audición.**

* * *

Tragó nerviosa, en aquella sala había muchas personas. Y a todas se le veían con talento, o al menos eso aparentaba mientras entrenaban.

—_Nunca imagine que hubiera a ver tantas personas, y con tantos talentos que mostrar_— pensó mientras caminaba e iba viendo a cada una, como seguían practicando su baile, cantó, o afinando sus instrumentos, entre muchas cosas más. Sintió muchos nervios de repente, y apretó su cuerdo a su pecho—. _Y yo solo quiero mostrar mi canción._

_— ¿Y qué le parece Noona?—preguntó Hinata ansiosa, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la rubia, quien seguía leyendo aquella canción, que con esmeró ella había terminado de escribir—. ¿Noona?_

_Makomi cerró el cuaderno y la miró suspirando, Hinata temía lo peor ah no recibir respuesta de inmediata— ¡Me ha fascinado Hinata!—comentó de repente, y Hinata se emociono, quitándose algo de angustia de sus hombros—. ¿Vas a mostrarla en tu audición?—pregunta—. Esta excelente, no sabía que escribías canciones Hinata._

_—Ni yo Noona, pero es lo único que tengo, quizás les guste a los jueces y quizás pueda entrar con esto..._

_—_Ah, ojala le guste…_—_susurró y sin darse cuenta se coloco en el centro de aquella sala_—_.Con tal de entrar y vencer al babo Sasori_—_Y su seño se frunció al pensar en él, y había sacado aquel muñeco otra vez del pelirrojo, y lo había empezado a ahogar_—_.Vez Babo Sasori, eh logrado entrar a las audiciones. Y quizás si entre en esta agencia, Jajaja, y luego tratare de alcanzarte lo más rápido posible, y humillarte.

Y seguía ahorcando aun más aquel mini-Sasori.

_—_ ¡De quien es esta mocosa!_ —_aquel gritó la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, viró su rostro y miró a una chica, de cabellos rubios y mirada muy azulada, hermosos, quien traía del brazo guindando a una pequeña niña de cabellos albinos, mirada castaña casi como la miel, muy mona la niña, con aquel vestidito rosa y con dos lasitos rosa en su cabello_—_. De quien es…_—_Hinata frunció un poco su seño, como podía tratar a una niña así, se veía que estaba muy asustada la pobre_—_. ¿Acaso es tuya?

Hinata la miró alzando una ceja, por que le preguntaba a ella.

_—_Bueno, no importa tú eres la única aquí con muñecas_—_ Hinata miró al mini-Sasori en su mano_—._ A lo mejor se entiende bien entre ustedes_—_y le extendió a la pequeña, quien no dudo y se fue con Hinata, colocándose atrás de la ojiperla.

Al parecer no le importaba con quien estar, pero no con aquella chica rubia. Entonces la rubia volvió a ver a Hinata, esta vez de arriba abajo, sonrió irónica.

_—_Acaso vienes aquí a audicionar, y con esas fachas_—_Hinata frunció su seño, esa chica era muy pretenciosa_—_. Que poco talento tienes _eh._

_— ¿_Eh? ¡Oye! Como te atreves ah juzgarme así…_—_por que las personas que ni ella conocía, ni la conocían a ella la juzgaban tan rápido, acaso el no talento que pensaba que no tenia se le notaba a leguas.

—Lo hago porque es lo que demuestra con tu aspecto todo desalineado_—_río, una venita palpito en el rostro de Hinata, con que si era eso_—. _Vez a estas personas, ellas al menos viene presentables, el aspecto también atrae a las personas. Y tu solo vienes aquí, con simple pescadores y camisa de tirantes con algún tonto anime estampado en ella.

Hinata estuvo a punto de decirle algunas palabras, su ropa no tenia nada de malo. Era perfecto para la ocasión. Cuando iba a decirle varias cosas en su cara, un señor había aparecido llamando a los siguientes participantes.

—Bien, los participantes que tienen los números a partir del 90 hasta 101 por favor pasad a la sala.

A Hinata se le borro todas palabrotas que pensaba decir, y paso a estar nerviosa, ella era el numero 101.

—_Muy bien Hinata, ¡Fighting!..._

Y con los nervios a flor de piel, entro decidida al salón.

Este era su única oportunidad, no podía desperdiciarla.

* * *

— ¡Y... Acción!

Corría rápidamente por aquel edificio derrumbado, mientras que con sus manos alzadas llevaba una pistola, y cuando cruzo un muro, disparo a su izquierda, derecha, al frente y ...

— ¡Y corte! ... bien Naruto... —felicito el director, mientras miraba por una cámara la escena que habían grabada hace un momento.

El rubio asintió, y se fue a por unas toallas, sentándose en una de la sillas que había hay.

—Estuviste de nuevo genial Naruto— Kiba se acerco, y se sentó a su lado—. Solo falta una sesiones de fotos, y ya estas libre por hoy, así que ve a cambiarte, te espero en el auto—Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el rubio no le escuchaba en todo lo que llevaba hablando, ya que al parecer miraba muy entretenido el suelo. Suspiro pesadamente—. Naruto me escuchaste...

—Kiba hoy son las audiciones, ¿no?—pregunto de repente, extrañando un poco a Kiba por esa pregunta.

—Si, hoy son, ¿por?— curioso quiso saber por que Naruto había preguntado eso, ya que no había nada de él hay, pero el rubio se había levantado instantáneamente, descartandolo de saber la respuesta.

— Mm mm... por pregunta—comenta, y empezó a caminar lentamente, perdiéndose por aquellos pasillos del set donde grababa aquella película. Pero en realidad el también se preguntaba por que la había echo. entonces aquella chica de largos cabellos negros que con el sol se veían reflejos azules, extraños pero hermosos ojos color perla, atrás de aquellas gafas modernas, y rostro inocente, pero en ese momento con el seño fruncido, vino a su mente, se sorprendió a pensar en ella— ¡Pero que rayos!— frunció el ceño, aquella chica le había echo sentir un mal rato molestándolo.

Kiba alzó una ceja confuso al ver esa actitud de Naruto, y más por su aquella diminuta sonrisa que se había formado en su labios, cosa que no veía desde hace semanas.

—Extraño...-susurra.

Naruto ya cambiado, se dirigió al auto, se montó al lado del conductor, y Kiba que ya estaba hay, le miró aun extraño.

—¿Sucede algo Kiba?—pregunta al ver que este le miraba fijamente.

—Nada, solo vayámonos, si...— aclara, y Naruto le resta importancia, y partieron de hay.

* * *

Había mirado ya a varias personas hacer su audiciones, una eran impresionantes otras no tanto, y lo que más le ponía nerviosa es que ya le iba a tocar.

Después de la chica rubia de hace rato, le tocaba a ella.

—Bien, la siguiente ... Ino Yamanaka—la rubia se paro enseguida y pasó al frente de los jueces, Hinata de la tribunas, miró curiosa a lo que haría esa chica, para ser muy gruñona, pretenciosa, y mandona debía de tener talento.

—Bien que nos mostraras—pregunta Jiraiya mirando seriamente como a todas las audiciones, las otros jueces miraban mientras el expediente de la chica.

La chica sonrió—Bueno, yo puedo memorizar un dialogo completo, en minutos—aquello sorprendo a muchos, Hinata parpadeo sorprendida, Jiraiya solo levanto una ceja aun si creer—. Así que, Señor podría darme un dialogo, y vera que es cierto.

— Bien, Itachi dale el dialogo del musical del año pasado—el chico asintió y le extendió el libreto que no era muy delgado ni grueso, Ino lo agarró y empezó a leer enseguida.

Paso al rededor de algunos minutos, y la chica por fin termino.

— Bien, ahora, Señor Jiraiya usted me dirá una escena y la actuare, inmediatamente.

—Bien, mm mm... La parte donde la chica llora cuando ve a su amado morir—la rubia sonrió. todo hay miraban curiosos e impaciente a ver si lo lograba—. ¡Acción!...

—¡Shan!— empezó a sollozar arrodillándose. Hinata se sobresaltó cuando grito, pues le había tomado de sorpresa—. ¡Por que! ... por que— la rubia fingía que entre sus brazos había un chico, y acariciaba la mejilla imaginaria, recostando la cabeza contra la imaginaria—. Yo te amo, por que lo hiciste, acaso no pensaste en las consecuencias que traería esto...¡Por que!— y ahora había empezado a golpear al parecer el pecho de ese chico—. Acaso no pensaste en mi, en en ... en tu hijo que viene en camino...

—Corte ...—pronuncio el peliblanco. Ino enseguida dejó de actuar y se levantó.

—Hyung, dijo bien lo del libreto—quiso saber Itachi. Jiraiya asintió impresionado, aunque no le demostraba. Itachi se impresiono.

—Esta chica es muy talentosa, mira que aprenderse un libreto en un par de minutos—comentó otro de los jueces. Los demás asintieron.

—Bien, ya puedes sentarte señorita... la siguiente es—Itachi se calló al toparse con el nombre de la ultima participante, pero luego sonrió—. Hinata Hyuga pasad al frente... _Veamos que nos muestra, pequeña..._

Hinata quien había quedado sorprendida por la actuación de la rubia, se sobresalto al ser llamada.

—¡Si!— y bajó enseguida, y como la rubia iba subiendo ambas se miraron, Hinata sin interés y la otra con una ceja levantada.

Ya en el escenario, Hinata con los nervios a punto de estallar, dejó torpemente su bolso de medio lado en el piso, y con su cuaderno en su manos abrazándolo.

—Bien que nos mostrara, señorita Hyuga—pregunta Jiraya, mientras que Itachi miraba a la joven. Hinata miró timidamente a los jueces.

—Yo escribí una canción...-comentó, pero apenas se escucho, entonces abrió su cuaderno—.Se las leeré— y cuando iba a leer alguien le debuto.

—Por que mejor no la cantas—comento Jiraiya, haciendo parpadear a Hinata—. Una canción se entiende mejor o suena mejor, solo cuando la cantas—Itachi asintió a eso, y la miró—. Si la lees no le hallare sentido a la letra.

—Pero yo...—viró su rostro—. No se canta...

—Entonces no veo de tu participación aquí, si querías entrar como compositora, para eso metías un currículo, estas son audiciones para gente que quiere ser, actores, cantantes, conductores de programa, así que sigui...

—¡No, espere!—gritó rapidamente Hinata—.Por favor no me descalifique, yo necesito enserio entrar, necesito llegar a ser tan famosa, para poder derrotar a mi rival, Akasuna no Sasori, por favor no me descalifique...cantare la canción, solo deme un minuto, por favor..._  
_

Cuando termino de hablar, algunas personas se rieron. Aquello de llamar rival a alguien tan famoso, era algo estúpido, al parecer. Pero Jiraiya era él único que no se había reído, solo se había quedado viéndola, y mirad como apretaba sus puños al decid eso.

—Esta bien...—Hinata relajó sus músculos, al ver que si le daban la oportunidad. Aunque ahora no sabia que hacer, ella nunca había cantando, y si lo había echo era cuando vivía en la posada de la familia Akasuna, y cantaba para ella misma en el jardín, así que no sabia si lo hacia bien.

—_Bien Hinata, considérate eliminada de una_... —Agarró un micrófono que un chico le había pasado, y se paró en todo el centro del escenario—.Bien... _Aquí voy_...

Ino desde la tribuna la miraba expectante. Hinata cerró los ojos y ...

**Incluso si la vida es dura, no lo deje hasta el final**  
**El cielo se protegerá su lado**  
**Sus pasos son pesados, hacer algo de ruido**  
**Usted se hunden y dejó escapar un suspiro**  
**Pero una vez más, una oportunidad más.**

Jiraiya se inclino en la mesa, y mirando impresionado a la chica. Su voz era muy suave pero a la vez aguda, se escuchaba realmente bien. Hinata también se sorprendió, para ser su primera vez no se escuchaba tan mal.

**Mira al cielo con confianza**  
**Este es sólo el comienzo**  
**Abre tus hombros**  
**Dentro de ti hay alguien como tú**  
**No renuncies a tu futuro, aunque es difícil**  
**Levántate, toma mi mano, toma el mundo.**

Itachi movía su cabeza, la canción era increíble y la chica que la cantaba también, su voz era muy agradable. Sonrió, no se había equivocado en darle una planilla de inscripción.

—_No me van a despedir, genial.._.-y río con su pensamiento.

**Como la forma de pétalos caen cuando el tiempo pasa**  
**Las nubes prometen lluvia**  
**Incluso si usted está luchando**  
**Se puede cambiar por lo que el cielo quiere**  
**No te preocupes, no importa**  
**Espere a que ese día.**

Hinata ahora se movía, un poco en el escenario, consecuencia del ritmo de su voz. Y termino la canción, Hinata tragó grueso impresionada al escuchar su voz, nunca pensó que ella tuviera esa voz...

Miró a los jueces, sobre todo al del medio. Jiraiya sonrió internamente, mientras se volvía a recostar en su asiento.

Esa chica le había impresionado con su voz.

—_Mas entrenamiento, y su voz seria magnifica... _Bien gracias Señorita, bueno esperad afuera todos, en una hora estará los que pasaran a la siguiente ronda.

Hinata aun impresionada, bajó del escenario y salio junto a los otros.

—Baya para ser una desalineada lo hiciste bien...—Hinata voltio y vio a la rubia acercandocele, frunció su seño—.¿Que? solo soy honesta, cuando veo talento...

—Eso no me decías ahora—comento Hinata. Pues ciertamente su ego se había subido cuando demostró cantar bien.

—Si es verdad, pero es que no muestra talento físicamente...

—Pues ya vez que si...

—Si, pero...ponte a pensar, enserio cantante también como piensas, o como yo pienso—Hinata levanto una ceja confusa—. Ellos son los experto en esto, ellos son lo que saben si en verdad posees talento verdadero, como para ser una día una gran estrella. Así que ponte a pensar en eso...—y se fue, dejando a una dudosa Hinata.

—_Y si ella tiene razón, y si cante bien, pero no soy lo que realmente se necesita para entrar, y si, y si... —_ minutos habían pasado

Un bullicio la izó virar su rostro. Aquel señor venia con un papel en sus manos, que pegó enseguida a la pared. Nerviosa, se levantó y se acerco a paso lento, ya varios se habían retirados, unos felices otros tristes incluso llorando. entonces tragando de nuevo grueso, a la cuenta de tres miró al papel.

—Hinata Hyuga—iba nombrado su nombre mientras veía los otros. Entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y llevó su mano a sus labios.

**Hinata Hyuga. Aprobada. Primera ronda.**

—Lo eh conseguido—chilló y empezó a brincar feliz—. _Babo Sasori, vez, eh conseguido pasar la primera audición._.. _Solo me falta la segunda y sabre si en verdad entre._

Y camino de nuevo a la sala, lista para lo que venia...

* * *

**Dos horas después. .. **

* * *

Hinata agarró aquel teléfono. Sabia que mediante ese celular, alguien hablaría, y ella debía actuarla después, como si fuera la escena de dos personas hablando por teléfono.

Hinata pegó el teléfono en su oreja—.Por favor perdóname...—empezó la conversación, la voz de aquel chico sonaba triste—.No sabia lo que hacia o decía... Se que todo lo que dije es verdad, es todo lo que te quería decir desde hace tiempo, que eres molesta, pegajosa, ruidosa y algo extrovertida, y me traías algo loco por con esas actitudes...pero la verdad es que ahora, viendo que no vivo contigo, te extraño, te necesito...eres mi energía, mi fuerza, la que necesito para seguir adelante, por favor volver conmigo...

Los ojos de Hinata se cristalizaron. Aquellas palabras le hicieron pensar en Sasori, en como le hubiera gustado que le llamara y digiera que aquello había sido una broma, que la esperaba, seguir siendo los mismo amigos de antes.

Hinata bajó su mirada, ocultando su tristes ojos—.Yo, Yo ... no se que pensar, no sabes cuanto daño me hicieron esas palabras tuya, pero... — levantó su mirada, y allí frente a ella, aparecido de la nada Sasori, su seño se frunció de inmediato—. ¡Piensas que soy babo, eh!—gritó lanzando el teléfono—.¡No, tu eres el tonto si piensas que volvere contigo! ¡No te perdonare nunca esto, sabes, ¡nunca!

Jiraya levantó una ceja, mientras miraba a Hinata mirar al parecer algún punto del escenario—.Itachi, ¿que escena le toco a ella?—pregunta.

—Pues...—miró en unas hojas—. La escena de que un chico pide perdon a su novia...—comenta un tanto preocupado pues, había la chica había lanzado el celular y se supone que eso no se debía hacer.

Jiraya volvió a mirar a la chica, quien ahora arrodillada en el suelo lloraba muy profundamente.

Itachi se levantó y desde su asiento, habló.

—Bien, ya concluida la segunda y ultima ronda, por favor ya os pode retirar, los seleccionados para entrar a MK serán llamados entre mañana y sábado, así que pasen una muy buenas tardes, compañeros...—anuncio Itachi.

Todos fueron abandonando la sala rápidamente. Hinata se levantó, limpio sus mejillas y salio de hay a pasos muy lentos, como si estuviera pensando mientras caminaba.

—_La eh echado a perder, no se suponía que debía hacer eso, eh cometido un error, ah! por tu culpa Sasori por que tenias que aparecer en ese momento tan importante...—_suspiró y al ver un mechón de cabello en toda su cara este voló con el suspiró.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que cuando tomo las escaleras mecánicas, casualmente Naruto y Kiba iban subiendo en estas, Hinata ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto, pero este si sonrió ironico.

—Vaya pero si es la gritóna—se burló, pero se extraño al ver que esta no respondida, entonces se dio cuenta que mantenía su mirada baja.

Kiba alzó una ceja, a ver como Naruto después de decir aquello, seguía mirando a la chica que caminaba a la salida, y después miró a la peliazul.

—Mmmm a juzgar por su mirada, puede que haya participado en las audiciones y no le haya ido también...—comenta Kiba—. _Sera que por ella Naruto pregunto por las audiciones de hoy..._ ¿Acaso la conoces Naruto?.

—No, porque debería de conocerla—comenta, mirando seriamente a su manager.

—Pues acaba de burlarte de ella, y tu no te burlas de nadie desconocido...— Kiba alzó una ceja, pero luego suspiró—. Ah mejor olvídalo...

Naruto le resto importancia, pero, lo que dijo Kiba tal vez se verdad.

—¿_Sera que no entro?... mm mm bueno yo lo dije, gente sin talento ni se debería molestar en audicionar siquiera..._

.

.

.

Lo que no sabia él, es que a partir de ahora en adelante esa chica se convertiría en parte de su vida, para él un martirio desde un principio, que quizás pasara a ser su salvación o quizás su...¿amor?

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA****.**

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí! enserio no pensé que trajera este cap tan rápido! o.o... Y que lo hiciera solo en un día, Lo empece a ser desde la 6 de la mañana, y mayormente tardo tres días para hacer un cap!. Hurra! por ChoSi! ...

Espero que les haya gustado! este cap! Mis queridos lectores! *w* ... Gracias por ustedes es que continuo esta historia! y muy pronto les vengo con otra, pero antes quiero llegar a los 10 cap de esta fic! aunque aun no estoy segura! si no hasta terminar este fic, ya que después me concentro en el otro y abandono este, o al revez así que mejor lo pienso bien primero!

Y bueno referente a la historia, Por Fin! la audición, ahora esperar a que llamen a Hinata-chan! sera que la llamaran? mmm bueno eso se vera en el siguiente cap! ;D ... Y la relación de Naruto y Hinata se dará poco a poco, no de un día a otro, seria extraño, no? ... pero claro tendrá sus toques! acuerden se que esta en categoría T el fic! jijiijji

bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir! espero sus reviews! ansiosa.

se despide ChoSi-chan!hasta la próxima!


	4. Dame Amor

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y algunos personajes son completamente míos.**

* * *

**Aclaratoria: **Este fic! está basado en el Dorama y Anime, Skip Beat! Yo solo eh visto el dorama, **NO TODO**, pero igual el dorama fue motivo de inspiración para hacer mi primer fic! así que espero que no se extrañen si ven algunas escenas parecidas a las del Drama.

* * *

**Mi Todo en Ti**

* * *

**"DAME AMOR"**

* * *

**8:30 pm. En Agencia MK.**

Jiraya recostado en aquel mueble tan caro en su oficina, miraba en aquella laptop las fichas de aquellos participantes que habían audicionado, seleccionando quienes habían pasado la segunda roda, para después llamarlos y avisarles de su ingreso a la agencia.

Habían sido muchos esta vez los que pasaron la primera prueba pero pocos la segunda, tomándole dos días como había provisto Itachi. Entonces cuando paso a la siguiente y última ficha, se sentó por completo en el mueble.

—Mmmm...Esta chica—en su mente vino la parte cuando Hinata cantó, la canción había sido muy buena, y su voz también lo era—. Hinata Hyuga...—leyó el nombre—._A la hora de actuar, lo había echo con tanto sentimiento que no pareciera como si hubiera estado actuando, era como si en realidad estuviera viendo el momento, cosa que no la hace una novata, lo hizo bien debo aceptarlo_—Pensó al recordar la segunda prueba, pero la parte donde Hinata lanzó el teléfono llegó—. _Pero hizo algo que no debió, y eso le resto ciertos puntos a su ingreso… _Aceptarla o no...

—Aceptarla Abuelito— viró su rostro a un lado, la niña de cabellos albinos y mirada inocente, miraba cerca la foto de Hinata en la pantalla—. Ella es un Angel, abuelito...—Y sonrió tímidamente. Jiraya alzó una ceja al escuchar el sobrenombre de su querida nieta.

— ¿Un angel? Cho, acaso ¿la conoces?—quiso saber Jiraya.

—Pues no y si—Jiraya alzó una ceja a no entender—.Pero ella es un angel abuelito, eso lo sé— Y sonriendo tímidamente, se volteó, empezando a saltar contando los cuadros de la sala alegremente.

Jiraya sonrió a ver a su única nieta saltar por la sala hasta salir de la oficina, pero volvió la mirada a la pantalla, pensativo.

Sonrió de repente y en la computadora apretó un botón marcando un selló verde de aprobación a un lado de la foto de la chica.

—Bienvenida a la agencia Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

Suspiró y miró aquel teléfono, deseando ansiosamente que sonara.

—Suena por favor— sentada en uno de aquellos muebles del restauran, repetia una y otra vez aquella frase, y nunca despegaba su mirada del teléfono—.No sonara, no entre, no debí lanzar el teléfono, babo Sasori por tu culpa— y seguía balbuceando más cosas, recargando su barbilla en la mesa.

Makomi quien secaba unos vasos, le miró, y negó.

—Tranquila Hinata, se que te llamaran, solo espera un poco pequeña—comentó tratando de animarla un poco, pero al ver como ella recargaba, ahora, su cara completa en la mesa, supo que no lo había logrado.

_—_Ya no me llamaran Señora Makomi, ya paso un día, y dijeron que hasta hoy llamarían a los que entrarían_—_comento y volvió a recargar su cabeza en la mesa.

Makomi Suspiró derrotada, no sabía que más decirle para animarla_—.Yo si confió en que te llamaran Hinata, de eso estoy completamente segura, solo hay que esperar. un poco más._

—Makomi amor, ¿ya terminasteis con los vasos?—Dan ingreso al restauran; su cabello era largo de color blanco y su mirada era verdosa, muy hermosa. Camino lentamente hacia donde su esposa, entonces alzó una ceja al ver, tanto a Makomi como a Hinata deprimidas, esta ultima más que todo—.¿Sucedió algo Makomi?—colocó una mano en el hombro de la rubia, esta volteo, y miró a su esposo.

—Pues es que a Hinata no la han llamado, Oppa—comentó, Dan suspiró y entendió el porqué. Anti ayer, Hinata había regresado nostálgicamente al lugar, aunque no había entendido por que de su tristeza si había relatado que lo había hecho bien al parecer, pero después agrego que había hecho algo que no debió haber hecho. En realidad no entendía bien lo que pasaba, él no estaba familiarizado en ese tipo de cosas.

Suspiró, y miró a la ojiperla, quien de nuevo miraba el teléfono.

—Vamos, seguro te llamaran, solo espera—Hinata viró su rostro sorprendida al de Dan, mayormente su jefe Dan le decía palabras de aliento, no pudo evitar sonreír irónica. Tanta inseguridad y tristeza se le veía.

—_Tonta Hinata, haciendo preocupar a Makomi y al jefe Dan_—se golpeo la cabeza con la mesa, no tan duro, pero si le dolió después. Dan y Makomi, se miraron preocupados.

—Hinata...—Makomi intento decir algo, pero no supo que decir.

—Makomi-sshi, Jefe Dan... acostad los dos, yo regojo todo, vale—ambos miraron a Hinata quien ahora les mostraba una sonrisa cálida, para no preocuparlos.

—Tranquila, nosotros lo haremos Hinata—Makomi sonrió y empezó a ordenar los vasos en la repisa—. Irte a descansar ¿sí?—Hinata negó.

—Yo no podría dejarlos aquí con este desorden, Yo...

—Es una orden Hinata—Ella viró su rostro al albino, y asintió encogiéndose de hombros, no podía desobedecer una orden de él.

Entonces dejó el teléfono en la mesa, y camino lentamente hacia la cocina, pero cuando iba a cruzar la puerta, el teléfono empezó a sonar muy ruidosamente, captando la atención de todos.

Makomi y Dan se miraron, luego ambos miraron a Hinata.

Makomi agarró el teléfono enseguida, ligando que fuera eso, y se lo pasó a Hinata, quien lo agarró toda temblorosa.

_Sera..._

Apretó el botón de contestar, y lo pegó a su oreja.

—B_uenas noches, y disculpen la hora, pero por favor con la señorita Hyuga..._—Se escucho la voz de una mujer.

—E-Ella habla...—tartamudeo nerviosa.

_—¡Oh! entonces señorita Hyuga debo informarle que usted ah ingresado a la agencia MK, muchas felicidades, por favor pasad mañana para sus horarios y trabajos de trainee a las 6:30 am, que pase buenas noches señorita Hyuga..._—y colgó.

Makomi miró a Hinata feliz, y Dan a ver que ninguna hablaba, habló primero.

—Y bien, te aceptaron o no...—preguntó, ya que no sabía lo que pasaba. Pero a no ver respuesta de Hinata volvió a preguntar—. Hinata...

— ¡AHHHHH!—se tuvo que tapar los oídos de inmediato, a escuchar el mega grito de la ojiperla y luego una gota resbaló por su nuca a ver como su esposa se le había unido, ambas brincando emocionadas.

—Te aceptaron Hinata, ¡felicidades!—Makomi la abrazo, y Dan sonrió al escuchar lo que dijo su esposa.

—Felicidades Hinata—felicito Dan cruzándose de brazos. Hinata miró a Makomi y luego a su jefe, y sintió ganas de llorar, estaba feliz, muy feliz.

— ¡Gracias!—y hizo una reverencia, sus ojos ya estaban que brotaban lagrimas. Makomi sonrió enternecida y Dan negó divertido.

* * *

Hinata se lanzó a su cama, sonriendo emocionada.

—lo eh logrado, eh logrado entrar— y agarró el muñequito del pelirrojo, quien estaba en la repisa a un lado de su cama, esta vez no lo ahorco ni empezó a apuñalarlo, solo lo mantuvo en sus manos mirándolo fijamente—.Estoy a tan solo varios pasos de ti Sasori, solo espera, entrenare muy duro, y hare que te humilles, que te trajes todos esas palabras feas que me digites ese día—esta vez no había rabia en su vos, esta vez había mucha determinación y seguridad en ellas.

* * *

Dejo la taza de café en la mesa, y camino al otro lado. Naruto viró su rostro y miró a Kakashi quien se sentaba en la silla frente suyo. Naruto dejó aquel libreto a un lado, y agarro la taza de café, necesitaba eso para mantenerse aun despierto y terminar de revisar aquel libreto.

—Gracias Kakashi—agradeció y se tomó de una bocanada el café. Kakashi asintió, y miró a su alrededor. Naruto frunció el seño, algo le decía que no había traído esa taza de café por su propia voluntad—. Y bien Kakashi, dejemos no de rodeos, si vas a interrogarme como aquella vez hazlo de una vez, quieres.

— ¿Interrogarte? ni que fuera policía Naruto—ríe burlonamente, haciendo que Naruto rodé sus ojos por aquel chiste de tan mal gusto—.Y si aquella vez te pregunte que te pasaba, es porque me preocupas, y solo quería saber por qué estas tan estresado y malhumorado últimamente.

Naruto apuño sus manos, y se levantó.

—Porque te preocupas por mí, Kakashi, no eres ni mi manager, ni mucho menos mi...

— ¿Padre?—río—.Eso lo sé Naruto, solo me preocupo por ti, pero como te dije yo no te voy a obligar a que me digas lo que te sucede—se coloco a un lado de él, y poso su mano izquierda en el hombro del rubio—.Pero estas descuidando tu trabajo Naruto, estuviste suerte esta vez, tu actuación estuvo bien, pero no estás actuando como antes, concéntrate.

Y salió de la sala con ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Naruto golpeó la mesa, mirando fijamente algún punto de aquella sala, luego relajó su mano y agarró aquel libreto, saliendo a todo frustrado de aquella sala.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

* * *

Hinata se acomodo su flequillo, y sonrió al espejo, hoy era un nuevo día para ella.

— ¡Estoy lista! —Miró la hora, y se preocupo, se le iba a hacer tarde—. Mejor me apresuro, Hinata ¡Fighting!— y termino por colocarse la gorra de color blanco en su cabeza. Agarró su bolso y salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies, cuando paso por la cocina saludo y se despidió de Makomi, quien sonrió al verla tan contenta.

—Buena suerte Hinata…— y sonrió.

* * *

**Minutos después.**

* * *

Sonrió al verse frente aquella puerta giratoria, sabía que de ahora en adelante ingresaría y saldría por esa puerta, y eso la emocionaba aun más. Avanzo y ya adentro sonrió, no, no era un sueño.

— ¡Hinata!—volteo curiosa a ese llamado, y sonrió segundos después, a tan solo unos pasos de ella itachi caminaba sonriendo con aquella sonrisa que le hacia sonrojar.

—Oppa…— hizo una reverencia a modo de respeto. Itachi sonrió a eso.

—Viniste por tus horarios, ¿verdad?— Hinata asintió, y Itachi le indico que le siguiera, Hinata así lo hizo. Una vez en la oficina, Hinata tomó asiento e Itachi también—.Bien, antes que nada, te felicito por entrar Hinata— sonrió, Hinata asintió a eso—. Sabía que no me había equivocado en darte una planilla.

—Eh, gracias oppa—jugó con sus dedos, aquella sonrisa le ponía muy nerviosa.

—Bien, aquí está tu horario, ahí están la clase en donde te entrenaras bien, y si logras progresar bastante, nosotros pensaremos si debutaras o no—Hinata miró la hoja, y se sorprendió a ver que tenia clases de cantó—.Pero también ayudaras en algunas cosas aquí en la agencia, Hyung y yo, decidimos que formaras parte de este departamento, y que nuca te quitarías esto.

Hinata miró como Itachi buscaba algo en una caja para luego extenderle una especia de braga rosada muy brillante, y también un coala azul con varios toques verdes. Hizo una mueca preocupada, tendría que utilizar eso todo el tiempo, ni que se fuera a perder.

—Bienvenida al departamento "Dame amor" Hinata Hyuga—y volteo la braga mostrando ahora un logo en la espalda, diciendo aquella tonta frase—.Vamos Hinata que esperas póntelo ya, y después te daré un recorrido por la agencia, ¡vale!—y le extendió la braga.

Hinata agarro la prenda, y se sonrojo, eso le haría pasar vergüenza sin duda alguna.

.

—Oppa no me gusta esto—susurró Hinata sonrojada, y más porque varias personas se habían burlado de ella al verla con aquella braga rosa.

—Tranquila Hinata no se ve tan mal— y se detuvo—.Bien hasta aquí mi recorrido pequeña, tengo unas cosas que hacer, pero antes te explicare cual es la función de este departamento.

Ella asintió, ya no le quedaba de otra.

—Serás solicitadas por personas, en varias ocasiones para que le ayudes, más que todo personas famosas de esta agencia, harás cosas como; que maneje su auto, o que le ayudes con el equipaje, con sus libretos, o no se cosas así, y no puedes negarte, ok—Le advierte.

—Pero no veo en que me ayudara esto...—comenta confusa.

—Pues en mucho pequeña, puedes incluso estar en algún set de grabación de dramas, incluso si tienes suerte podrías participar en uno, quien sabe eh—Itachi le guiña un ojo, y presiona un botón del levador—. Bueno, nos vemos Hinata...—y se mete al elevador despidiéndose.

Hinata vio como se cerraba el elevador, y se golpeo las mejillas, agarró la hoja de horarios y se fijó que hoy no tenia clases.

—Bueno, podría ver quien necesita mi ayuda—y sonriendo, empezó a caminar mirando todo a su alrededor—.Esto sí que es grande...—susurro aun impresionada.

.

— ¿Donde rayos se habra metido Kiba?—se peguntaba Naruto mientras caminaba por aquellos pasillos con ambas manos metidas en sus bolsillos—.Debo ir ahora mismo al set de grabación—dijo mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

Mientras,Hinata al otro lado, venia muy entretenidamente mirando sus horarios, pero una fuerte brisa entro de repente por aquel ventanal, y se llevo la hoja, revoleteando por aquellos pasillos.

— ¡Oh, no!—corrió por ella, más no lograba alcánzala.

Naruto paró al escuchar ese gritó, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como a toda prisa Hinata venia hacia su dirección, Hinata abrió sus ojos tambien, pero no le daba ya tiempo de detenerse. Ambos cayeron al piso, Hinata había quedado arriba de él.

Se llevó una mano a su cabeza, le dolia, entonces al notar un peso extra en su cuerpo, baja su mirada y miro a la peliazul, quien aun apretaba sus ojos fuertemente, soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunta. Hinata al escuchar esa voz abre sus ojos primero uno y despues el otro, elevó su mirada despues, y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al darse cuenta lo que había provocado, levantandose como un resorte.

— ¡Eh! lo lamento mucho—se disculpa ofendiéndole su mano avergonzada, pero Naruto se paro sin ayuda, entonces Hinata mira a todas partes abrumada—._Porque de tantos tuve que toparme con este idiota_...—piensa, y le ve de arriba abajo, su seño se frunce un poco recordando aquella vez que se cruzaron, todas esas cosas que él le dijo, él tono que habia usado.

Naruto alza una ceja extrañado al ver como ella le miraba, y rueda sus ojos.

—Puedes dejar de mirarme así, es molesto—habla, haciendo parpadear a Hinata, entonces de repente cayó en algo, ¿¡Su hoja!?. Mira a todas partes y por fin la encuentra detrás del rubio, recogiéndola. Naruto mira todo aquello, y entonces algo pasa por su mente—. Oye, y ¿tú qué haces aquí?...—Hinata le mira mal, otra vez ese tono tan áspero.

—Pues que crees, soy una estudiante de esta agencia...—habla, sorprendiendo a Naruto pero luego este se echa a reír, haciendo que Hinata se cruce de brazos molesta.

_¿Por qué se reía?..._

— ¿Tú? estás segura...—y deja de hablar, ya que Hinata le había plantado en la cara la hoja de horarios, Naruto la lee y vio que era verdad, luego al miro a ella—.Vaya si que es verdad—entonces después vio su atuendo—. ¿Y eso? —le ve de arriba abajo. Hinata se sonroja—.No sabía que ahora los estudiante usaban uniformes... y unos tan llamativos—pronuncia aquello con cierta burla, molestando a Hinata.

—Pues es que soy miembro de un departamento, y tengo que utilizar este uniforme como muestra de que soy parte de él...—le dice y Naruto parpadea.

—Así y haber, ¿cómo se llama ese departamento?—le pregunta curioso, y Hinata se sonroja.

—Dame amor...—aquello apenas se escucho, y es que el nombre era muy vergonzoso de decir.

—No te escuche—Naruto alza una ceja, haciendo que Hinata suspire; no quería volver a decir ese nombre.

—Dame amor...

—Eh?— una venita apareció en la frente de Hinata, esta vez habia hablado bien.

— ¡Dame amor!—Grita esta vez, y en ese momento dos chicas iban pasando cerca de ahí, y se sonrojaron a escuchar eso.

—Oh, como se le ocurre a esa chica pedirle amor a Oppa—habla una en voz alta.

—Si, como si Naruto Oppa le fuera a hacer caso, "Dame amor" que tontería...—y siguieron cuchicheando, y al estar cerca de Naruto y Hinata, ambos habían escuchado, la cara de Hinata era un poema en ese momento, entonces se voltea y mira a Naruto recelosa, entonces nota que este tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— ¿¡Qué!?—le grita.

—"Dame amor" vaya... si yo estuviera ahí sí que pasaría vergüenza—expresa su opinion, haciendo molestar aun más a Hinata.

— ¡Tu eres... ¡ah!—y se voltea cruzando sus brazos indignada—.Eres igual que Sasori, ambos tan engreídos e idiotas, que se creen la gran cosa—Aquello molesto a Naruto.

—No me compares con ese tal Sasori, quien sea ese, es totalmente diferente a mí, no me estés comparado con gente tan incompetente ¡me oíste!... —Hinata ni se asusto ni se intimido, ambos solo se miraron retadoramente.

Kiba quien venía caminado tranquilamente, se detuvo de golpe a ver aquellos dos así.

—Y... ahora, ¿qué pasa?—se pregunta, entonces se da cuenta que la chica que estaba hay con Naruto era nada menos que la misma chica de aquel día.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA.**

* * *

Bueno siéndoles sinceros me quede inconforme con este capitulo, no me gusto, pero lo subo, porque ya lo eh borrado más de una vez, vuelto a escribir, y este fue al menos el que más me gusto de todos.

Espero al menos que a ustedes mis queridos lectores les haya gustado. Espero ansiosa sus **Reviews! :3**

Se despide **ChoSi-chan!**


	5. Do Re Mi

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y algunos personajes son completamente míos.**

* * *

**Aclaratoria: **Este fic! está basado en el Dorama y Anime, Skip Beat! Yo solo eh visto el dorama, **NO TODO**, pero igual el dorama fue motivo de inspiración para hacer mi primer fic! así que espero que no se extrañen si ven algunas escenas parecidas a las del Drama.

**Aclaratoria 2:** la canción que está cantando Sasori, no me pertenece si no a Donghae (De Super Junior) que la canta como cierre para el Dorama, quien me inspiro a hacer mi primer Fic, **Skip Beat! **llamada: **Zhe Shi Ai o This Is love. **Escúchenla es muy buena

* * *

**Mi todo en ti.**

* * *

**Do... Re ... Mi... Fa... Sol... La... Si... Do**

* * *

Kiba alzó una ceja extrañado a tal comportamiento del rubio, en eso miró a la chica, bajita, peliazul y lindos ojos color perla, la chica era muy linda la verdad, entonces se fijo en las miradas de esos dos. Se soba su barbilla pensativo, y entonces algo surgió en su mente, haciéndole sonreír pícaramente.

—_Con que no conocías a esta chica, eh Naruto, pero que bien que hayas decidido seguir adelante...—_Piensa, y se acerca más a ellos_—._Disculpa que los interrumpa, pero Naruto se nos hace tarde para ir al set de grabación—comenta, haciendo parpadear a los dos, Hinata vira su rostro y se encuentra con la mirada de Kiba, haciéndola sonrojar. Este sonríe y hace una reverencia—.Mucha gusto, soy Kiba Inozuka, manager de este bermejo que vez aquí—y se señala a Naruto divertido, este solo le fulmina con la mirada.

Hinata sonríe, y también hace una reverencia, ese chico se veía muy amigable, nada como—.Mucho gusto, soy Hyuga Hinata, encantada de conocerlo, Señor Inozuka.

Naruto alza una ceja confuso, desde cuando aquella chica era tan educada, hace momento a él le estaba gritando y a Kiba le sonríe.

_Idiota._

— ¿Señor? Vamos, no estoy tan viejo—ríe, haciendo apenar a Hinata—. Mejor dime Oppa, ¿sí?—y le guiña un ojo. Naruto mira expectante a Kiba, no podía ser que iba a coquetear con una niña.

Hinata se sorprende, apenas se conocen si quiere que le llame Oppa, pero tenía que hacerlo, aquel chico era su superior después de todo. Asiente y guarda la hoja en su bolso, no vaya hacer que se le pierda otra vez.

—B-bueno, yo me tengo que ir, necesito _ver si alguien necesita de mi ayuda_— y hace un reverencia y sonreí a... a Kiba nada más, y Naruto rueda sus ojos ante eso—.Nos vemos Oppa—y sale corriendo, tras las mirada de los dos.

—Es muy linda—Naruto alza una ceja, acaso su manager se había enamoro de aquel demonio—.Si que tienes buen gusto, eh—y alza las dos cejas pícaramente. Aquello disloco totalmente a Naruto, haciéndole pisar mal—.Y que no la conocías, mentiroso.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Kiba?—él castaño parpadeo confuso—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ese demonio me gusta?, ¡estás loco o que!, cree que tanto trabajo te estaba afectado no crees, Hyung—Y pasa por su lado, totalmente enojado por esa barbaridad que acababa de decir su manager—. ¿_Qué demonios pensaba Kiba? ¿Qué me gustaba esa chica?, menuda tontería, ni la conocía, y a mi aun me sigue_...—y al tratar de pensar en eso, menea la cabeza varias veces.

No podía pensar en ella otra vez.

—Hey Naruto, entonces significa que esa chica no es alguna cita o algo parecido—Kiba se le había colocado al lado, y Naruto le mira como si estuviera loco.

—No Kiba, ¿Qué te hizo pensar en eso?

—Pues no se conclusiones mías, tal vez—comenta el castaño, y también se reprocho en sacar tal locura. Al parecer el trabajo si le estaba afectando un poco.

—Pues no vuelvas a sacar conclusiones tan disparatadas como esa—y cierra la puerta del carro duramente, haciendo encogerse de hombros a Kiba.

Por que se veía tan enojado.

* * *

Ashuu!

Llevó una mano a su nariz a tiempo para tapar el estornudo, meneo su cabeza abrumado, llevaba ya dos días estornudando, será que le iba a dar un resfriado o algo.

—Maldita sea, y ahorita estoy menos para resfriados—comento el pelirrojo ya irritado por eso, agarro su soda y tomo un sorbo, tratando de refrescar así su garganta—. Kohan al parecer necesito ir al médico.

La chica dejó de hacer algunas notas en aquella libreta, y le mira alzando una ceja, luego una sonrisita apareció en sus labios.

—Si es por tus raros estornudos, no crees que más bien son "lindas bendiciones" por parte de tu querida amiga Hinata—comenta haciendo entre comillas con sus dedos divertida. Sasori le miro fijamente, pero luego mira a otro lado restándole importancia a ese comentario—. Vaya que buen amigo eres, eh Sasori.

Pero él chico no responde, Kohan solo rueda sus ojos y se levante.

— ¿Y a dónde vas?—habla al fin el chico.

—Pues como tu manager, tengo una junta en la agencia para planear nuevos proyectos tuyos—comenta y se coloca su bolso—. No es necesario que vengas, después habrá otra en la que si tendrás que asistir, nos vemos.

Sasori solo alza su mano, y Kohan se retira de aquella cafetería.

Cuando Kohan salió de la cafetería, se coloco sus gafas negras y cuando iba a montar en su auto, se fijo en dos personas que pasaban frente a ella. Un rubio y un castaño iban pasando en ese preciso momento, el primero con su expresión seria y el segundo indicándole al parecer algo. Ambos se le perdieron de vista al ingresar a la cafetería.

Kohan suspiro, se había ido en mal momento, ya que se iba a perder la reacción de Sasori al toparse con nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki.

.

—Y solo falta la conferencia de prensa, y ya terminas con todo lo referente al dorama My Spy—comenta Kiba, mientras miraba su celular—.Tendrás dos días de vacaciones—Naruto suspira, si dos días eran vacaciones—. Y luego comenzaras con el nuevo dorama, ¿ya leíste el libreto, no?, ¿qué te pareció?

—Bien, la personalidad de "YonHee" me agrada, sincero y muy amable—comenta simplemente, Kiba asiente y sigue con su celular.

Sasori deja de jugar con el pitillo de su soda, y en ese momento sus ojos se abren de par en par, enseguida una cólera se llena en su pecho, al ver nada menos que a su "rival" pasar casualmente al lado de él.

—Q_uien iba a pensar que nos encontraríamos aquí, Naruto Uzumaki_…

* * *

— ¡Listo! —Hinata sonríe al ver el piso bien limpio y brillante—. Noona ya está listo—y le sonríe a la señora frente a ella, quien apenada agarra la escoba.

—Niña no tenias que hacer esto, no era tu deber—comenta la señora, Hinata solo se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

—No se preocupe, además estaba aburrida.

—Bueno, que dios se lo page hija—dice la señora para luego regalarle una sonrisa, agarrar los utensilios de limpieza e irse.

Hinata sonríe tras la bendición, mira a su alrededor, y bosteza un poco.

Faltaba solo una hora más y podía retirarse, entonces miro un mueble al lado suyo y sonríe, una pequeña siestecita no haría mal a nadie.

.

Sintió algo golpearle en su cabeza, y los abre, frente suyo un señora le veía expectante con un paraguas alzado, pega un brinco asustada.

La señora frunce su seño por eso.

— Niña, ya es hora de que te vayas vamos a cerrar.

Hinata mira a su alrededor y vio que ya se iba a poner el atardecer, agarra su bolso y asintió.

_Qué día._

* * *

Sasori tan solo esperaba que aquel rubio pasara, y sonriendo malicioso vio el jarrón frente a él.

Cuando Naruto va pasando, accidentalmente tumba el jarrón haciendo que la tierra se regara y casi cayera en los pies de Naruto quien se tuvo antes de que eso pasara.

Naruto alzó una ceja, y vira su rostro a Sasori, quien seriamente le mira. Algunas personas alrededor miran lo que pasa, y empiezan a cuchichear.

—Oh, disculpa es que mis piernas son muy largas—y hace una mueca graciosa, Naruto solo le mira de arriba abajo y bufa, continuando así su camino.

Kiba solo miro pelirrojo expectante y sigue a Naruto, metiéndose ambos al elevador.

Sasori solo sonríe triunfar, y Naruto antes de que las puertas del elevador se cierren, fulmina muy intensamente con la mirada a Sasori.

_Akasuna no Sasori._

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

* * *

Hinata vuelve a ingresar a la agencia, y sonríe, no era un sueño después de todo, entonces busca su hoja y ve a donde le tocaría su primer día de clases.

Camina y camina, hasta que oye voces al otro lado de aquella puerta, nerviosa pero lista, abre la puerta y entra al salón.

—Bueno días—hace una reverencia—. Esta es la sala de música, verdad.

Algunas chicas empezaron a mirar a Hinata burlonas y a cuchichiar por el vestuario que tenia, pues la ojiperla otra vez llevaba puesto aquella braga rosa.

—Ah, usted debe ser la señorita Hyuga. Si pase, pase estábamos por empezar la clase—habla el profesor, un hombre de cabellos peliplateado y mirada azabache. Hinata feliz asiente, y se va a sentar—.Bueno alumnos yo soy su profesor Hatake Kakashi, y seré su profesor de música, bienvenidos.

Y todos los presenten aplauden y gritan.

Hinata en su mente emocionada solo piensa en un ¡Figtingh!

—Bien como primera clase, cada uno pasara y entonara hasta cual nota alta puede llegar, y tranquilos si se le sale algún gallo—todos ríen—. No se preocupen eso les pasa a todos, y más a ustedes que están primerizos—entonces agarra una carpeta—. Bien el primero en pasar, será… mmmm veamos, Hinata Hyuga pasad por favor.

Hinata parpadea sorprendida, y se levanta, colocándose al frente de todos.

—Bien entonaras Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do, y mientras yo vaya subiendo mi mano iras entonando más alto, ok—Hinata asiente, estaba muy nerviosa. Kakashi entonces se sienta en el piano y toca una tecla.

Hinata abrió su boca y empezó—. Do…

* * *

—La primera escena se grabara en el parque de Seoul, en la zona de casas tradicionales, ya rentamos una casa y le estamos haciendo algunas modificaciones para la primera escena—comenta aquel hombre, de cabellos naranjas y mirada igual—.Solo nos falta esperar que firmes, y ya en dos días comenzaremos a grabar.

Aquel señor le extendió una hoja y un lapicero, Naruto asiente y firma de inmediato. El señor se levanta y le extendiendo la mano, Naruto estrecha inmediatamente.

—Va a hacer un placer trabajar contigo Naruto—comenta el pelinaranja.

—Igual con usted Señor Yahiko—Naruto sonrie sutilmente.

—Bueno me retiro, que pasen buenas tardes Naruto-sshi, Kiba-sshi—el castaño asiente, y acompaña Yahiko a la puerta.

Naruto se sienta de sopetón en aquel mueble, y cierra sus ojos, frotando su nunca muy canzado. Entonces Kiba se le acerca sonriente.

—Bien Naruto, ve a descansar a tu casa, relájate todo lo quieras, y ya sabes, te veo aquí en dos días—comenta el castaño mientras agarra su portafolios.

—Si Kiba—Naruto aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

—Bien, me retiro tengo que ir a hablar algo con Itachi, que ni idea tengo para qué, pero bueno, nos vemos—y se dirige a la puerta.

El rubio solo asiente a medias.

Kiba negó sonriendo, al parecer se había quedado dormido.

* * *

—Do… Re…Mi… Fa… Sol…—cuando tocó entonar el La un minisculo gallo salió, apenándola un poco. Kakashi le dijo que no importaba y la mando a sentar.

Pero sinceramente el peliplateado estaba sorprendido, mayormente la primera vez llegaban a Mi seguido de un fuerte gallo.

—_Tiene talento, si sigue así podría recomendarla para que el próximo año intente debutar_—piensa—. Bien ahora…

* * *

**Al rato.**

* * *

—Bien chicos esos a sido todo por hoy, los veo mañana, que pasen buenas tardes—todos asintieron, guardaron sus cosas, y fueron saliendo uno por uno. Entonces cuando kakashi nota a Hinata casi salir la detiene—. Señorita Hyuga puede venir un momento—Hinata voltea y asiente.

— ¿Sucede algo maestro?—pregunta, temerosa a que haya hecho algo mal.

—Es que, enserio me sorprendiste con lo de la entonación—Hinata le mira sorprendida—. Mayormente muchos no llegan a Sol la primera vez y sin soltar algún gallo, enserio la felicito—Hinata sintió su pecho llenarse de alegría.

— ¿Enserio lo dice? —pregunta aun no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

—Pues claro, quien es el profesor aquí—comenta con gracia eso, haciendo reír un poco a Hinata.

—Pues muchas gracias, nos vemos profesor que tenga buenas tardes—Kakashi asiente, y Hinata se retira.

Ya afuera, Hinata pega un brinco contenta, entonces cuando se va a girar choca con alguien, cayendo algunos papeles al piso. Hinata por instinto se agacha e iba a recoger aquellas hojas, pero aquella persona ya lo había hecho.

—Lo siento mucho, no me fije—se disculpa totalmente apenada Hinata, entonces cuando esa persona acomoda las hojas y se estira, Hinata al ver aquella cara se sorprende—. _Oh, no._

—Ten más cuidado la próxima y ya—Ino se sacude su ropa tranquilamente, aun si ver a la persona frente suyo, y cuando mira se sorprende—.Vaya pero si eres tú—una sonrisita burlona apareció en sus labios—. ¿Quien diría que consiguirias entrar?

Hinata frunce sus labios—. Pues como ves si lo hice.

—Si, ya veo—y la mira de arriba a abajo, notando aquel atuendo de ella—. Y siempre con los gustos por el suelo—Hinata se mira y agacha su mirada, pues no tenía nada que discutir sobre su braga, ella misma la odiaba.

Entonces se fija en ella, con aquel vestido casual negro hasta las rodillas y su cabello tan hermoso amarrado en aquella coleta alta, y sus ojos tan azules muy hermosos, comparada con ella... ella no era nada.

—Pues yo...

—Oh, se me hace tarde—y mira el reloj de su muñeca—. Nos vemos—y pasa por su lado rápidamente entrando en una de las puertas de aquel pasillo.

Hinata solo parpadea, y luego suspira.

_Ino Unnie es muy hermosa._

* * *

_—_ ¡Chica! quiero más agua—pidió el cliente mientras alzaba el vaso de agua.

Hinata asiente y agarra la jarra con agua, para luego servirle al chico. Luego tomar la orden de dos chicas, luego limpiar las mesas sucias, frunciendo un poco su seño, como a la gente podia ser tan sucia.

Cuando al fin termina su día. Se sienta de sopetón en aquella silla de la cocina, y luego sonríe. Hoy si que había clientes, que bien para Makomi y el señor Dan, y ella los ayudaba en todo lo que daba.

Se los debía.

_—_Hinata te vez cansada_—_Makomi se le acerca con un amable vaso de agua, quien la ojiperla acepta con gusto, y niega que estaba cansada. Makomi se le sienta a un lado y prende el televisor de la cocina.

Entonces Hinata mira el reloj de la cocina y se sobresalta.

—¡Makomi! podría poner el programa Inkigayo_—_pide Hinata amablemente haciendo un ligero puchero, la rubia asiente no pudiendose negar a ese puchero, y coloca el canal enseguida.

Hinata sonríe y mira entretenidamente el programa, era su favorito. Y más por unos de los animadores del programa, Sabaku no Gaara. Un apuesto pelirrojo de ojos hermosamente verdes, cuerpo atletico y sonrisa encantadora.

Se sonroja un poco por pensar en eso.

_—_Te gusta mucho ese programa, verdad Hinata_—_Makomi toma un sorbo de su vaso de agua y mira también entretenidamente el televisor.

— ¡Si!—asiente, y no perdiendo ningún detalle del programa.

_—Y con ustedes, ¡Akasuna no Sasori! con su nuevo éxito ¡This Is Love! disfrútenla._

Hinata casi se atraganta con el sorbo de agua que iba a tomar, Makomi mira sorprendida al televisor y ve a ese pelirrojo agarrar el micrófono y sonreír a las cámaras amablemente.

Hinata mira el televisor y muerde su labio inferior inconscientemente.

Tenía tiempo que no veía o al pelirrojo, ni siquiera en la Tv. Y ahora Hinata viéndolo hay en la televisor cantar tan alegremente con esa bella voz, le hacía sentirse inútil e imposible de lograr lo que quería cumplir.

Vengarse de él.

Apretó sus puños impotentes.

Makomi vira su rostro a Hinata y segundos después suspira triste, para luego apagar la Tv inmediatamente. Hinata reacciona a eso y mira a la rubia abrumada.

_—_Hinata ve a descansar, debes de estar muy agotada por el trabajo, y mañana tienes que ir a la agencia_—_Hinata asiente y aun con su cabeza gacha camina hasta la escalera. Makomi hasta que Hinata se perdió por las escaleras no la perdió de vista_—. Es triste que aun estés abatida por eso Hinata..._

* * *

Cerró la puerta con su espalda, para luego deslizarse por esta misma. Encogió sus piernas y escondió su cabeza en esta.

Y Recordó esa vez, no sabía por qué solo llegó a su mente.

_— ¡Tú deber es seguir con la empresa familiar!_

_Al escuchar ese grito se preocupo, y camino hasta donde se había escuchado. Se asomó un poco por aquella esquina, y pudo ver que era el padre de Sasori y este mismo. _

_¿Qué ocurría?_

_— ¡No quiero seguir con la empresa familiar, mi sueño es ser un gran cantante y tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir!—habla fuerte el pelirrojo. Hinata ensancha sus ojos, ¿cantante?_

_—Niño ingrato, crees que eso es algo productivo. Qué te servirá para más adelante._

_—Y tú crees que hacerse cargo de esta vieja posada también lo es..._

_Hinata cierra sus ojos al escuchar un fuerte golpe. _

Escondió más su cara entre sus piernas.

_Se alejó cuando escucho aquel golpe, temiendo lo peor._

_—Sasori oppa al fin lo dijo—sonrió ante eso, desde hace mucho tiempo ella sabía que Sasori quería ser cantante, pero la negativa de su padre le privaba de hacerlo._

_Esperaba que por fin pudiera hacerlo realidad._

_—Hinata._

_Volteo a ese llamado, y se sorprendió al ver que Sasori le agarraba por lo hombros rápidamente. Le miro directamente a los ojos y vio mucha determinación en esos ojos café._

_—Hinata, necesito que vengas conmigo a Seúl—la abraza sorprendiéndole aun más—. Necesito de tu ayuda, por favor..._

—Mi ayuda eh...-suspira y sus ojos se humedecen.

**Yo no pedí tu ayuda.**

Recordó aquella frase, y se sintió triste, decepcionada.

_—_Sasori ... ¿Por qué?...

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA.**

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza! queridos lectores! me siento muy apenada por eso, pero estuve (estoy) ocupada en un concurso en otro foro y centre toda mi atención en eso, aunque la inspiración me esta jugando sucio y tengo que entragar la ultima fase del concurso y no me llega aun ¬¬ ...

Pero bueno...

Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo, disculpen si es algo vago. T.T

Espero que a ustedes mis queridos lectores les haya gustado. Espero ansiosa sus **Reviews! :3**

Se despide **ChoSi-chan! **


	6. Karu

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y algunos personajes son completamente míos.**

* * *

**Mi Todo en Ti**

* * *

**Karu.**

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado, Dos semanas en la que Hinata se había esforzado más que nunca por aprender y entonar su voz aun más.

Una semana también, en la que no había pensado más en Sasori, y tampoco se había topado con el "egocéntrico" de Uzumaki Naruto.

Sin duda una semana perfecta.

.

.

.

Hinata guardaba todas sus cosas en su bolso, estaba un poco cansada, necesitaba con urgencias una ducha de agua caliente y directo a su cama a dormir. Y gracias a dios que hoy, viernes, no le tocaba trabajar en el restauran.

Cuando iba a colocarse su abrigo, la puerta se abre de par en par y Hinata se sobresalta, pues era la única ya en el salón. Vira su rostro a la persona que se acercaba a ella sonriendo. Hinata le reconoció, pues era nada menos que Kiba, quien se acercaba a ella sonriente.

—Hinata-chan, que bueno encontrarte, ¡necesito de tu ayuda!—la toma del brazo con delicadeza, y sin esperar protesta o alguna pregunta. Saca a Hinata del salón, caminando hasta meterse al primer ascensor que encontró.

Hinata miraba muy confusa al castaño, a donde la estaría llevando tan apuradamente. La curiosidad estaba creciendo en ella.

Entonces la puerta del ascensor se abren, y Hinata pudo darse cuenta de que habían bajado hasta el sótano.

—Sígueme Hinata-chan—La peliazul asiente y le sigue silenciosamente, hasta llegar a un auto cuatro puertas de color negro carbón. Hinata ahora sí que estaba confundida, ¿qué hacían a ahí?, ¿será que iban a un lado?

—Kiba, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?—al escuchar esa voz, Hinata frunce su seño. Feliz por qué no se lo había topado, y ahora lo tenía frente suyo. Al parecer igual de confundido que ella.

Kiba sonríe.

—Pues como sabrás Naruto, Jiraiya e Itachi crearon un nuevo departamento llamado, "dame amor" y…

—Eso lo sé Kiba, mi pregunta ahora es, ¿qué hace ella aquí? — y la apunta con la mirada, haciendo que Hinata frunciera el seño.

—Pues eso era a lo que iba—comenta y bufa molesto, no le gustaba que le interrumpieran—. Pues el departamento de encarga de ayudar a otros. En nuestro caso, necesito la ayuda de Hinata para que me ayude mientras tú grabas las escenas y eso.

Hinata le mira asombrada, ¿iba a ir a un set de grabación?

_¡Genial!_

Naruto solo le resto importancia, y se montó en el auto. Kiba sonrió y se montó también, no sin antes abrirle la puerta a Hinata como todo un caballero.

.

.

.

Hinata miró aquello sorprendida, si que era grande aquella casa de arquitectura antigua. También había gente por todas partes… corriendo, acomodando cosas; luces, cámaras. También maquilladores haciendo su trabajo, etc. Enseguida, un señor pelinaranja se acerca a los tres, y estos enseguida hacen una reverencia, seguido más tarde por Hinata.

—Naruto las maquilladoras y vestuaristas te están esperando. En media hora te espero en el set—más que una pregunta era como una orden.

Naruto asiente, y enseguida camina hasta adentrarse por una de las puertas de aquella casa. Hinata, curiosa, mira irse a Naruto hasta que lo pierde de vista completamente.

—Hinata-chan—la llama Kiba, y ella le mira—.Necesito que tengas el agua, el guión y la toalla de Naruto, por favor—y le pasas las cosas, Hinata parpadeo y agarra la tolla, ya que esta se le iba a caer—.Y disculpa, es que tengo algo que hacer.

Hinata solo asiente, pues no podía negarse, era su trabajo e Itachi-san le había advertido de que no se negara a ayudar a nadie.

Y eso incluía a Naruto.

—No se preocupe, Kiba-san, atenderé a Uzumaki-san en todo...

Kiba sonrió agradecido y se perdió por uno de los tantos pasillos de aquella casa.

.

.

.

Hinata miraba a todos pasar, con su cabeza apoyada en su muñeca completamente aburrida, las ganas de dormir estaban presentes en ella, y más aun si no había nada interesante que ver.

Suspira y mira el libreto aun lado de ella.

—"Si me besas"—lee el titulo, lo agarra, y con mucha curiosidad lo empieza a leer atentamente.

.

Pasaron varios minutos y Hinata reía o fruncía el seño con el libreto, en otras se sonrojaba y así sucesivamente.

Naruto esperaba que terminaran de acomodar su corbata, no muy lejos de ahí de donde estaba Hinata, y entonces voltea por un minuto y ve a Hinata leer entretenidamente el libreto.

Sonríe inconscientemente, y al ver que ya estaba listo, se acerca a ella.

Hinata estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que ni se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio. Solo cuando este se sentó a su lado, ella al voltear al verlo respinga del susto que le dio.

— ¡Uzumaki-san no se aparezca así!—chilla y se lleva una mano a su corazón, Naruto rueda sus ojos y toma el libreto sin siquiera pedírselo—. ¡Oiga, estaba leyendo!—lo mira fijamente, y Naruto alza una ceja divertido.

—Pues yo necesito repasar mi libreto, así que te esperas—y mira el libreto. Hinata solo infla sus cachetes, por que no podía hacer nada, para luego soltar todo el aire contenido y cruzarse de brazos—. ¿Te gusta la historia?—pregunta de repente Naruto, captando la atención de Hinata—. ¿Y bien?

Hinata le mira extrañada. Pero luego sonríe y un rosa pastel aparece en sus mejillas.

—Pues pienso que es muy romántica e heroica. YonHee hace todo lo posible por qué Yoona vuelva a ser la misma de antes, aunque él solo la conoce de poco, sabe que esa actitud no es de ella, que ella en realidad es muy linda y dulce. Y él mismo se da cuenta de ello por la forma en que trata a su hijo, Yuki. Aunque me da un poco de rabia, ya que Sanosuke quiere otra vez conquistar a Yoona, y al parecer ella todavía siente cosas por él, a pesar que él le engaño y trato de una forma muy fea, y…

Y así siguió hablando. Naruto miraba curioso como de estar molesta pasa a estar feliz y apenada, o triste y desanimada. Sonríe inconsciente.

_Sin duda todo un caso Hyuga._

Hinata al finalizar su larga opinión suspira soñadora. Naruto ríe un poco captando la atención de ella.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunta un tanto confusa. Naruto niega, y le mira.

—No nada, solo que al parecer te gusta mucho el drama.

Hinata se sonroja, y asiente un poco. Naruto iba a articular otra palabra, pero un chico de anteojos y de aspecto algo cansado se acerca a ellos.

—Naruto-san, estamos listo para empezar a grabar. Karu-san al fin se decidió por salir.

Naruto suspira.

—Yo ya estaba pensado que no se designaría a salir— comenta Naruto.

—Ya debería de ir conociendo a Karu-san, Naruto-san—habla el chico llevándose una mano a su frente, como si tuviera dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Naruto-kun!

Se escucha aquel grito, y los tres presentes voltean. Hinata miro muy sorprendida la belleza que desprendía aquella chica. Su cabello era corto hasta los hombros de color amarillo, y sus ojos eran azules, y con el kimono que llevaba puesto se podía apreciar su esbelta figura.

—Karu-san, ¿cómo le va?—pregunta Naruto, y la chica se sonroja un poco. Hinata miro sorprendida ese gesto, pero luego sonríe.

_Ha Karu-san al parecer le gusta el papanatas de Uzumaki-san._

—Bien, no sabía que había llegado, disculpa por hacerle esperar—comenta, y el chico de anteojos suspira por eso. Ella le agarra por el brazo, y Naruto se siente incomodo por eso—.Mejor vamos, Yahiko nos debe de estar esperando.

—Si vamos—entonces Naruto voltea a ver a Hinata y le hace seña que los sigas, ella asiente y se pone a un lado de ellos.

Karu se da cuenta y ve a Hinata de arriba a abajo.

—Y ella es… Naruto-kun—pregunta viendo a Hinata fulminante, pero cuando Hinata le ve ella le sonríe dulcemente, siendo correspondida por esta.

—Mucho gusto soy Hinata, encantada de conocerla Karu-sama.

—Vamos deja la formalidad, dime Karu —y le sonríe.

Hinata asiente, para luego seguir caminado los tres.

.

.

.

— ¡Bien chicos ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo! ¡Naruto, Karu a sus lugares!

Grita Yahiko. Entonces todos se colocan en sus puestos, prenden reflectores, ponen listas las cámaras y el director se sienta.

Hinata miraba todo impresionada. Entonces mira al escenario, y vio a Karu sentada sobre sus piernas y al lado de ella estaba Naruto.

Ambos estaban en un lindo ambiente florar, en un jardín tomando el té.

—Escena 1, la distracción de Yoona.

— ¡Muy bien, acción!

…

Karu miraba a la mesa nerviosa, Naruto la miraba a ella fijamente.

Entonces…

…

Hinata miraba todo expectante, había leído esa parte en el guión. Karu al molestarse se iba a servir el té ella misma, pero al voltear a decirle algo a Naruto la mirada que él estaba dándole la hizo sentir muy nerviosa y tira la taza derramando el té en la mesa.

…

— ¡Corte, corte!

— ¡¿Que pasa Yahiko?! —chilla Karu por que la hayan interrumpido.

—Hay no—Hinata mira curioso al chico de anteojos que estaba a su lado.

—Karu acuérdate tienes que estar muy nerviosa cuando él te mira directo a los ojos, y derramar accidentalmente el té, cosa que no hiciste.

—Pues no podíamos ponerlo en otra toma y ya, me fastidia que me interrumpan.

—Pues tengo que hacerlo, soy el director y tengo que estar pendiente cuando algo está mal y arreglarlo.

Karu suspira molesta.

—¡Bien! De nuevo entonces.

— Bien Escena 2, Distracción de Yoona.

— ¡Y acción!

.

.

.

Ya el atardecer estaba dando paso a la noche, Hinata miraba a los peces nadar en aquel estanque, estaba esperando a que Naruto se designara a salir.

— ¿Aburrida?

Hinata voltea, y se encuentra nada menos que con Naruto, ya con su ropa casual. Hinata vuelve a mirar al estanque.

—No, me entretuve viéndote a ti y a Karu actuar. Aunque me quedo sorprendida de algo—Naruto alza una ceja—. Por que en una escena tan corta, Karu se ha equivocado tanto.

—Pues que Karu es un poco delicada, no le gusta que la interrumpan a cada momento, es por eso que no muchos directores la eligen como protagonistas. Me sorprende que Yahiko la haya elegido.

—Pero ella se ve dulce y alegre.

—No debes siempre guiarte por las apariencias Hinata—comenta Naruto confundiendo un poco a la ojiperla. En eso suena el celular del rubio—. Ven vamos, Kiba ya está por llegar.

Hinata asiente y empieza a seguirlo. Entonces cuando ambos piensas salir ya de la casa. Karu sale corriendo desde su auto, hasta acercarse a ellos, quitando a Hinata del lado de Naruto para agarrarle el brazo.

— ¡Oh ya te vas Naruto-kun!—chilla ella, haciendo un puchero. Hinata mira sorprendida ese gesto de la rubia.

—Sí, no tengo más escenas por grabar.

Y en ese momento llega Kiba, estacionándose frente a ellos.

Karu pone una expresión triste.

—Que mal, ¡entonces nos vemos mañana Naruto-kun!—y se separa de él. Naruto aprovecha y se monta en el auto. Hinata iba a ser lo mismo pero Karu le agarra el hombro. Hinata le mira y Karu le sonríe—. Hinata, ¿no te piensas despedir?

—Ha si disculpa Karu!, buenas noches — y hace una reverencia y le sonríe por ultimo.

— ¡Sí! buenas noches Hinata. Nos vemos mañana—Hinata siente y se despide, para luego montarse en el auto.

Karu miro el auto partir, la sonrisa no se apartaba de sus labios, hasta que el auto desapareció de su vista.

_Hinata, eh. Sera divertido._

* * *

_Antes que nada disculpen mi tardanza! estaba en examenes y trabajos finales y estaba vuelta loca! S: _

_El capitulo no tiene nada nuevo que saber, solo a Karu que es una actris medio egona y loquita que tratara de fastidiarla por estar cerca de Naruto xD, pero tranquis hina se dara lo antes posibles que Karu no es nignuna dulce y alegre chica._

_Espero que les haya gustado!, disculpen lo corto! las tareas me dejaron sin imaginación! T.T Y fue lo mejor que pude hacer! (: Además que ya tenia este cap casi hecho!_

_Muy pronto traere una nueva historia! solo que primero quiero refrezcar y dezcanzar mi mente! un poco! (: _

_Nos vemos! (:_


	7. Otro dìa en el set

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y algunos personajes son completamente míos.**

* * *

**Mi Todo en Ti**

* * *

**Otro día en el Set.**

* * *

Hinata, Naruto y Kiba iban aun en el auto, este último se le podía ver que estaba escuchando música con sus auriculares. Mientras que Naruto y Hinata solo miraban por sus ventanas correspondientes.

Hinata miraba las personas de la calle caminar, hablar, comprar y algunos montándose en sus autos para dirigirse quizás a sus casas. Suspira, como quería darse un baño caliente y acostarse a dormir.

Entonces mira frente suyo, y mira a Naruto quien observaba también por la ventana, se mostraba muy tranquilo. Entonces algo cruzo su mente, hoy él y ella no habían discutido, sonrió un poco, eso la aliviaba, pues ella no estaba de muy buenas para discutir y menos con un idiota como él.

—Hinata.

Hinata eleva un poco su vista, topándose con la de Kiba. Y también dándose cuenta que habían llegado al restauran de Makomi y él señor Dan.

—Muchas gracias por lo de hoy—Hinata asiente dedicándole una sonrisita discreta—. Mañana voy a necesitar que otra vez nos acompañes—Hinata asiente, por suelte mañana era sábado y no tenía que ir a la agencia.

—Ok Kiba-san, no se preocupe, mañana estará hay muy temprano, gracias por traerme—y se baja del auto, Kiba asiente.

Naruto en todo el rato había estado mirando por la ventana, pero al ver que la ojiperla ya iba a entrar, algo le impulso y se despidió de ella.

—Buenas noches Hinata.

A Hinata esas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, y no supo por qué, pero algo en su pecho se puso cálido y sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín. Entonces asiente dedicándole una sonrisa muy cálida y hermosa, quien sorprendió un poco a Naruto pero que después quiso pasar por alto.

—Buenas noches a usted también Uzumaki-san.

Y sin más el auto arranca. Hinata se voltea y entra al restauran rápidamente. Dispuesta a hacer lo que había estado pensando en hacer todo el día. Su rico baño de agua caliente la esperaba.

.

.

.

Era otro día, los pájaros recién levantados chillaban a todo pulmón. El aire era frió, haciendo que muchas personas madrugadoras se pusieran bufandas y suéteres acogidos.

Hinata, ya estando en el set, tenía su traja típico rosa más está vez tenía una abrigo negro, bien abotonada y una bufanda blanca en su cuello. Ella mirando entretenida grabar la escena de Karu y otro actor muy joven, de cabellos azabaches y ojos grises.

—Te he dicho mil veces Shin que no me gusta el té frio en las mañanas, tráeme otro imbécil—y tira el contenido del vaso en la papelera que tiene a su lado.

Él chico, quien hacía de sirviente, sale corriendo por la puerta con expresión de asustado.

— ¡Y… corte!, se queda — grita Yahiko.

Hinata miraba impresionado como esa escena la habían grabado tan solo dos veces, y eso solo porque aquel chico se le había caído la tasa en la primera por accidente.

— _¡Sugoi!_

—Bien descansen dentro de media hora quiero otra vez a Karu lista para grabar la escena del jardín.

Hinata mira como Karu se mete por una de las puertas de aquella casa, su mirada estaba haciendo una mueca muy grande de enojo. Entonces escucha un suspiro y observa que otra vez era aquel chico de lentes.

—Iré a ver que Karu esté lista—comenta resignado. Hinata mira preocupado al chico, y entonces algo se le ocurrió.

—Oye si quieres yo voy a hablar con Karu—Hinata pone una mano en su hombro, y el chico le mira alzando una ceja, pero luego sonríe apenado.

—No tiene que molestarse, yo iré. Ya he cargado mucho con Karu y su mal humor—y ríe apenado—. Aunque le agradezco la ayuda.

—No es molestia, se ve cansado y no es buena que estando así cargué con una persona con enojada. Además Karu se ve amable, seguro ya se le abra pasado. Déjeme ir.

Él chico miro a la ojiperla, y negó.

—Karu es todo, menos amable…—susurró. Hinata no le pudo oír muy bien, pero no le quiso tomar importancia—. De acuerdo, pero solo porque tengo que ir con los vestuaristas para que tengan el vestuario listo de Karu. Podría quedarse con ella mientras vuelvo.

Hinata siente y se voltea caminándose hacia donde está la rubia.

.

.

.

Karu cerró de un solo golpe la puerta, su seño estaba fruncido, y lanzo un pote que estaba cerca de ella. Le desagradaba la presencia de la ojiperla.

Cerró sus ojos y suspira amargamente. Entonces los abre de repente al ver que alguien tocaba la puerta. La abre y ve que es la ojiperla, sonríe forzadamente, pero Hinata no lo noto.

—Buenos días Karu, vengo a ver si se encuentra bien—comenta sonriendo, haciendo que Karu haga una mueca internadamente por esa sonrisa.

—Si estoy bien, gracias por pregunta—comenta sin más.

—Me permitiría pasar, su asistente me pidió que me quedara con usted mientras vuelve—Karu hizo otra mueca y permitió que pasara.

Hinata miro de reojo el camerino. Si que era grande. Karu solo se dirigió al tocador que estaba ahí, tratando de no hacer una mueca de desagrado por que ella estaba ahí.

—Su asistente se veía muy preocupado, Karu-chan—comenta de repente Hinata.

—Ha, ese incompetente, dale por seguro que a ese lo despido después que termine de grabar este drama—comenta si más echándose un poco de polvo en la cara, sorprendiendo un poco a Hinata por lo había dicho.

—Pero él se ve que es muy bueno en su trabajo, Karu-chan, ¿por que abría de despedirlo?—pregunta Hinata confusa. Karu antes de responder se hecho un poco de labial.

—Porque lo que es basura, hay que sacarlo cuanto antes, querida, antes de que pudran el trabajo—había apoyado su cara en sus manos.

—Pero Karu-chan…

—Querida—Karu la interrumpe, sus ojos dulces, habían pasado a unos fríos. La molestia que sentía hacia ella la estaba haciendo hablar de más—. No seas metiche, si yo quiero despedirlo, lo despido. Así no más. No vengas como la defensora del pueblo. Que No te queda.

Y si me permites, necesito arreglarme. Así que fuera—expreso con molestia.

Hinata frunció su seño, acaso esa era la chica dulce y amable que conoció ayer.

_No debes siempre guiarte por las apariencias Hinata._

Las palabras de Naruto llegaron a su mente de golpe. Miró de nuevo a Karu y esta seguía en lo suyo.

Pero aquella sonrisa de superioridad le hacía enojar y a grandes zancadas salió de ahí.

Karu miro la puerta cerrarse de golpe.

—No quería ser mala con ella aún, pero me saco de mis casillas—comenta restándole importancia a lo que paso. Pero entonces una idea maliciosa surco su rostro y se levantó.

.

.

.

Hinata apretaba sus puños, al recordar como Karu le había hablado. Se detuvo, queriendo devolverse y decirle unas cuentas cosas, pero no podía causar problemas.

— Cálmate Hinata—se decía, hasta que lo consiguió y sonriendo empezó de nuevo a caminar, y cuando iba a bajar aquellas escaleras sintió algo empujarle haciéndola caerse—.¡Ah! — exclama, había caído sobre su pie.

Algunas personas que estaban cerca corrieron a ayudarla. Hinata agradeció el gesto pero dijo que estaba bien.

—No se preocupen, estoy bien—pero cuando se iba a levantar cayó nuevamente—._Me duele_—pensó cerrando sus ojos, llorando internamente.

—Otra vez en el suelo—escucho aquella voz tan conocida y se fijó como Naruto se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura—. Ven apóyate de mi—y poso un brazo de ella por sus hombros. Hinata parpadeo al ver lo que él estaba haciendo, sorprendiéndose un poco.

Asintió segundo después y se levanto con la ayuda él.

—Ven iremos a mi tienda.

Y ambos caminan lentamente hacia haya.

.

.

.

— ¡Ah! —chilla cuando Naruto pone hielo en su tobillo—.Esta frió.

—Pues obvio que esta frió, es hielo—comento irónico. Hinata le mira mal por su ironía—.Te pendre crema y una gaza—comenta y de una mesa agarra un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Hinata miraba como él le untaba el ungüento y luego unas gazas. Sonrío internamente.

—_Uzumaki-san no es tan malo después de todo…_

—Listo, con eso sanara tienes que agradecer que no fue una caída tan larga. Hubiéramos tenido que llevarte al hospital.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Porque te disculpas?—Naruto levanta su mirada y se topa con la de ella fijamente.

Hinata se sintió nerviosa.

—Por esto—comenta y juega tímidamente con sus dedos apartando su mirada.

—Vamos, no es tu culpa que sea tan torpe—Naruto río un poco y Hinata le fulmina con la mirada—.Pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado, si—y vuelve a colocar el botiquín donde estaba.

Hinata solo asintió, y trato de levantarse pero no lo consiguió y volvió a caer en el asiento.

—Rayos…

—No te esfuerces, quédate aquí hasta que todo termine, de acuerdo.

—Pero yo tengo que estar con usted mientras graba—Hinata intento pararse, pero la mirada que Naruto le invio la volvio a sentar, y hiso un puchero.

—No importa por esta vez. Solo quédate aquí, vendré a buscarte ahora.

Y sin más Naruto salió.

Hinata le miro hasta que salió, y luego sonrió.

—Gracias…

.

.

.

Karu miró como Naruto ayudaba a levantar a la ojiperla y coloco una mueca de desagrado.

—Maldición.

—Pobre la ojiperla, no lo crees Key—comenta aqueo chico, quien cargaba una cámara en su hombro. Él chico que venía con el asintió, aunque un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—Es muy bonita verdad—comenta Key, el chico de la cámara asintió.

—Sí, sabes ella debería ser la protagonistas de este drama, después de todo la protagonistas al final es dulce y buena. Karu-san no transmite nada eso.

Karu apretó su puño, y se contuvo para no golpear aquel chico.

—Sí, aun sigo pensando por que Yahiko-sama la eligió a ella.

Cuando esos chicos se adelantaron, Karu salió de aquel muro cruzadas de brazos, molesta se encontraba.

—Ninguna tonta me va a quitar mi papel…

* * *

_Hola! C:_

_Aquì con un nuevo cap! espero les haya gustado! C: Se vio algo màs de Naruhina! disculpen si tardo con ellos es que jejeje poco a poco! ;3_

_Espero sus Reviews!_

_Bessos! _


End file.
